HyperAdventure Neptunia
by SilverCatzZ
Summary: Nico and Raven, both of them have to travel to other dimension after Nico had receive some console game and play it. What kind of adventure that awaits them? This fanfic is a collaboration between me and Shini Kurogane. The grammatical is a bit bad here, so get ready for bumpy ride. (Currently, story on hold. Still looking for materials to write.)
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**I don't own the HDN Characters, this is just a self insert with my own OC and Shini Kurogane's new OC (And yes, I've ask his permission and we decided to work together on this story. His new OC is not related to his fanfic.)**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

Somewhere on the South East Asia country, there's a 17 years old boy hanging around his same age friend. The boy called Nicolas, his height around 170cm, with orange crew cut style hair, dark blue eyes, wearing an orange turtleneck sweater with a small Toro Inoue's head on the left shoulder, and wearing a blue navy jean, and with a headphones hanging around his neck. He's a bit pushy but still care for others and tried to smile anytime he can.

His friend called Raven, around 173cm tall, black eyes, wearing black T shirt with a big skull on the front side, a black hoodie, and black jeans. His hair also black with his bangs covering his left eye. His face has a line wound across his nose from right cheek to the left cheek, and second wound on his left eye from upper left brow to lower left cheek, making a cross with the first wound. He's a bit unsocialistic, and rarely shows his expression. Both of them have been a best friend for a long time.

On a summer holiday, when Nico and Raven were on the way to Nico's apartment, they met a stranger walking around like a drunk man. The stranger act a bit freaky too, and then he approached Nico. "Please, take this game, I don't want it! It's too much for me!" He said while handing a box (forcefully) to Nico, and then run away, gone forever.

When Both of them arrived on the apartment, they open the box and then found a console game called 'Hyperdimension Neptunia VI, New adventure awaits'. Nico's curiosity of the game suddenly skyrocketing through the roof. But, when Raven search the name of the game with his phone, he found none of the game called HDN VI, only HDN V popped up from the google suggestion. While Raven was searching the game, Nico got the game start.

"Wait a second Nico, we still don't know what kind of game is this. The description on the box said you'll have to get ready for the adventure that waiting for you in gamindustri." Raven while grabbing Nico's shoulder.

"It's okay, we'll know what kind of game is this later when we play it." Nico chuckle while watching the game's music intro.

"Nico, I'm dead serious. I have a bad feeling about it. Maybe you should turn your PS3 down now." Raven with a bit scared tone.

"Aww Ravy, just a little peek won't be hurt you know. Maybe this is a new sequel of the previous game that hasn't been released publicly. Maybe we're the lucky person who get it."

"Stop with that puppy eyes already."

"Ravy, I know that behind your mask, you want to play it too. Let's play together then. We're on holiday, so we should do something like this, playing game together." Nico grinning.

"If you insist, but what if something happen to us?"

"Ravy, you worry too much, ease up will you."

"...don't tell me that I didn't warn you later." looking to other way.

"Now, let's play the game shall we." Nico choose 'new game' then suddenly a wild dialog box appeared. "Are you sure about this? Of course we are."

Then the screen goes black and suddenly it give a really bright flash until they can't see around them except white light. When the light goes away, they see that they're travel through bunch of codes, pictures, et cetera.

"Whoaa! We're falling! Ravy, help!"

"Nope, don't wanna."

After a few minutes, the same light like before appeared, this time they can see a continent and some islands around it as they falling through the sky.

"Is that an islands? Continents? Wait, this isn't a time to be fascinated, Ravy, I don't wanna die! How come you stay calm after all of this?!" Nico having a comical tears.

"Who said I am, I'm also scared to death." Raven with flat expression. "Don't you see my expression showing of it."

"... One day, I'll buy you a mirror or take you to hospital to have them check if something is wrong with your face." long sigh from Nico.

"Nico, looks like we'll land on that plains on that forest. It's a bit far from that futuristic looking city though. Get your body facing down, I'll hold onto you and get us a safe landing."

"I believe in you."

"Get ready Nico, 3... 2... 1..."

*Boom*

Nico has his head planted to the ground perfectly vertical, like an Excalibur sword. While Raven like a terminator who just landed from the sky, having his other knee on the ground. Raven then see Nico not far from him, then he took a stick and start poking Nico's butt. First two pokes, no reaction. Second two pokes, his hand twitching.

"Ah, he's alive." said Raven as he stop poking. Then he start pulling Nico out by grabbing his feet, and when he got pulled out, a light start shining right into him.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch.. Ravy, you lied to me! You said you gonna save me." Nico gently rubbing and fixing his hair.

"Oh, that's a revenge for getting me involved in this strange event. I told you already and you still don't want to hear me."

"Well, at least we arrived safely. Sadly, our phone did not. Must be broken because the impact I guess." Nico ignoring Raven's last word as he check if his phone still alive or not. "About the crater you made, and the hole I made... Oh well.. But, for some reason we didn't die after a long fall. Phew.." Nico wipe his sweat on his forehead. And then they stand up. "Looks like a new adventure has come to greet us, eh Ravy." Nico smiled while looking at Raven.

"*sigh*.. I guess." Raven look back.


	2. Chapter 1: New game, Start!

**Chapter 1: New game, start!**

A group of girls walking to the place where the explosion(?) sound came from, a cream hair girl went ahead from her group and then she saw two boys standing around, removing dust from their clothes. She decided to approach the boys.

"Um.. Are you guys okay? There're so many wounds on your body..." She asked

"We're alright. Just a little scratch won't be a big problem for us. Anyway, thanks for asking." Nico smiled at the cream hair girl.

"Compaa, you shouldn't rush like that. What if something suddenly happen to you and we can't act fast enough." said the girl with light brown hair, and she wear a green leaf hair piece.

"But Iffy, they teach me to help every single person who is suffering." said Compa. "Now mister, hold back a minute, this might be stingy, but it's good for quick heal." as she drew a giant syringe from her back.

"What the-! No, wait. No, we're perfectly fine. We just playing around and fell." Nico said while rejecting Compa's injection

"Umm.. Playing around until both of you made a big crater and a hole?" IF with untrusting look at the boys.

"Ahaha... Well.. stuff happen you can call it.." Nico rubbing his back hair, smiled at IF.

"Compaaa, I should be the one who reach there first since I'm the main character!" a wild lilac hair girl appeared, then she suddenly jump and landed beside Compa with a hero pose. "Huh, Compa, who are they? The orange hair one and the man in black."

"Nep-nep, that's not nice saying that right in front of the person you describe out loud." Compa said.

"I'm sorry both of you, she's always like this sometimes. But she didn't mean anything bad" IF looked at the boys.

"It's okay, we're used to it. Right Ravy?" said Nico, but Raven doesn't want to look, he's facing to the other side.

"Onee-chan, wait for me." another lilac hair girl appeared. But this time, she's a bit taller than the first one. Now all of them have arrived.

"Aww my little sister, you're slower than me. Which mean I win the bet, and you will have to give me more puddings later~" said the lilac hair girl called Neptune arrogantly with her both hand on her waist.

"Umm, I'm sorry to cut in, but do you know where are we right now?" Nico ask the girls.

"Huh, what are you talking about? Of course you're in the Gamindustri. And you're in Planeptune right now. To be precise, you're on the depth of Virtua Forest." IF with confused look. "Both of you should know it already."

"Planeptune? Virtua Forest?" Nico confused.

"Umm... Iffy, maybe they had amnesia like Nep-nep did in the first place." said Compa with sad look.

"Yay, I have amnesiac friends now!" Neptune cheered.

"Nepko, you still going on that until now?" IF sighed, with her fingers on her forehead.

"Onee-chan, that's a bit rude you know.." said the taller lilac girl. "Both of you, I'm sorry."

"What? Amnesia? No no no, we still know who we're, and where we live. We live in South East Asia, in an apartment near our school. Look, this place should be in earth right?" Nico with flustered face.

The girls just look at each other.

"It's useless to ask them Nico, this place definitely not in the earth, and we must be on the other dimension." Raven suddenly pops up beside Nico while folding his arm in front of his chest.

_Now that you mention it. They said this is Gamindustri, and the game we're about to play said it's in a world called Gamindustri too. Are we inside of the game? Hold on.. With Ravy said we're on the other dimension, I guess he know it already._

"Nepu! The man in black start talking!" Neptune jump a bit and Nico snapped back to reality.

"It's okay, he tend to be like that. He won't bite you unless you provoke him enough." Nico giggles as he give a quick glance at Raven.

"What kind of person you think I am?!" Raven snapped.

"Nepupu! Don't eat me, I beg you! I mean, forgive me! Ah! I'll give you a lot of puddings in return of releasing me! Just don't eat me, please, I'm the main heroine here!" Neptune hide behind Compa while crying comically.

"Nep-nep, He just joking around. I know that they're a good guy and they won't do anything to hurt you." Compa smiled at Neptune. Raven looking to other way and let out a long sigh.

"Alright people, enough with chit-chatting." IF clap her hands. "You guys seems come from other dimension. Nepko had it once too, into the another Gamindustri called Ultradimension while this one is Hyperdinension. Maybe we should go back to Basilicom and ask Histoire if she knows anything about this." IF back with a serious look.

"Okayy~" Everyone in unison.

Before leaving Virtua Forest.

"Ah yes, how rude of us. We haven't introduce ourselves to you guys yet." said Nico while waiting for the girls to ready. "My name is Nicolas, but you can call me Nico. The quiet guy who wearing black from the top to bottom is my best friend, Raven."

"I'm IF. The cream hair is Compa. The hyperactive one is Neptune. And the more mature one is Nepgear." a quick introduction, IF back to checking her Qatar

"Nice to meet'cha Nicky, Ravy." Neptune fixing her shoes.

"It's Nico. Nicky feels like a girl's name. So please, Nico is good." Nico with troubled face.

"Now now, let's not argue on small stuff." She stand up and smiled.

"You're a bad listener don't you." Nico sigh a bit while Raven giggle from behind.

"Now, you boys ready?" IF asked.

"We always ready. Lead the way Iffy." Nico and Raven follow the girls from behind.

All of them decide to leave the forest. After a few minutes walking, they met a slime.

"Huh, why there's a dog faced slime?" Nico ask the girls.

"It's Dogoo. Don't get fooled by the look of it. They might look friendly, but they're monster and still dangerous." Nepgear explain to Nico and Raven.

But there's way too many of dogoos in the way. They had to fight them in order to continue to the exit. The girls defeated them in no time though. But still, they're outnumbered. Nico and Raven feel bad just being covered and looking at them from behind.

"How come there's so many dogoos. There's less of them when we come in. This don't even make any sense." IF slashing them.

Nico and Raven walk toward the groups.

"Iffy was it? Do you have some kind of weapon we can use. Maybe a gun for me and a scythe for Ravy." Nico approach IF from behind.

"Yeah, I got a gun, but ask Nepgear for the scythe. Are you sure about this? Not to offend you, but both of you have no experience in fighting, right?"

"Not really. But we'll give a try. Better than do nothing."

"Oh well, if you insist. Keep in mind, if things got dangerous, you guys can back off a bit. Here, it's called Desert Falcon. It'll automatically recharge it's energy everytime you shoot. Dont lose it. It's my favorite." IF handing the gun over.

"Heeh, that's interesting. Thanks. I'll make sure I don't." Nico checking the gun.

"Umm, here's your scythe Mr. Raven. We don't use it very much, so you can have it." Nepgear hand it to Raven, and get back to fight.

"I guess it is even now, eh? Let's go Ravy, I know you have been waiting for this too." Nico grin. He then give some covering shot for Raven while he slashing dogoos. Now the girls fight with the help from the boys.

"Whoa, Nicky and Ravy stand out more than us now. I won't lose to them!" then Neptune look at Nepgear. "Let's do it, Nepgear!"

"Okay, Onee-chan!" both of them move back a bit from the dogoos.

"Transform!" suddenly, a tall pillar of light cover both of them. And then there's a purple twintails braid hair girl, with mature body and voice, as well a familiar lilac hair girl. Both of them wearing some kind of one piece bathing suit. The purple hair is black suit, and the lilac one with lilac suit.

"Huh? What is happening here. Who are they, and where're Neptune and Nepgear." both Nico and Raven shocked.

"Ah, I think I forgot to tell you guys about this. They are goddesses. Well, Neptune is CPU, and Nepgear is a candidate and Neptune's little sister as well. They're the leader of Planeptune, with Histoire as their Oracle." IF explain while she slashing some dogoos, and Compa heal IF after that. "There are four nations in total. Each nations have their own goddesses. Planeptune is Purple Heart, Lastation is Black heart, Leanbox with Green Heart, and Lowee with White Heart. And all goddesses except Green Heart, have a sister." IF backing out as well as Nico, and their back meet each other.

"Such a long explanation, I might need a time to process it." Nico chuckle. "But, you better explain it again later. Right now, we need to deal with this first." IF give a nod.

"Everyone, let me handle the situation. Nepgear, let's go!" Purple Heart and Purple Sister dashed to the crowd of dogoos. "Haaah!" she slashed a pack of dogoos in one strike.

"Nepko, don't you forget about us. Everyone, let's go too!" IF and the others run toward the crowds.

15 minutes later...

"And.. that's it! That must be the last of 'em!" Purple Heart slash the last dogoo around them.

A wild Huge Dogoo has appeared!

"Holy son of a cat.." Nico can't close his jaw for a minutes. Raven just frozen seeing that huge thing.

"What?! How come a Huge Dogoo spawn in here too!?" Purple Heart shocked, she even doesn't move an inch because of it.

"Onee-chan, don't let your guard down!" Purple Sister shout.

"Oops, that was close. Thanks Nepgear." Purple Heart do a quick dodge as the Huge Dogoo attack. A few seconds late could be a fatal hit to her.

"Compa, give us some supporting heal." IF look at Compa.

"Okay Iffy!" Compa get her giant syringe ready again.

"Both of you boys, stay back, we'll handle it. It's too much for you and this moment." IF run toward Neptune to help as Compa follow right behind her.

Nico and Raven stayed behind again, watching them fighting the Huge Dogoo from far. They keep hitting and hitting, but the Huge Dogoo doesn't take much damage. They won't hold for a few more minutes if this keep going since they exhausted enough from the last fight. Even Neptune and Nepgear back to their human form. This is way worse than before.

_This situation again? Is that how much you guys sacrifice just for us, a strangers who just come from nowhere? Are we even worth to be saved? Is THIS what I want? No... I don't want them to suffer just because us couldn't do anything. I know we're not in our world anymore, we're in some kind of dimension where illogical and magical things can happen. But still, this is too much for me just to watch them from a far. I wonder if Ravy think the same too..._

When Nico try to peek at Raven, he is looking at him. He smiled as he give a little nod to Nico.

_Of course you do, you can read my mind easily don't you, eh Ravy. Now, since this isn't our world anymore, I guess we can do the impossible too right? Maybe we can do some kind of special move or some kind of magic I can do to beat this Huge Dogoo. But I need a divertion before that... I should ask Ravy if he can help me._

"Ravy. Sorry, but I need you to divert it attention to you for a while. I'll tell you when you need to back off."

"I'm on it!" Raven then rush toward Huge Dogoo, hitting it a few times, then it go for him. Nico close his eyes.

_Now, calm down Nico. This should be easy enough. Imagine it like you are the hero of a game.. Feel the power flowing through your body.. Collect it together in your hand.. Let it flow to your weapon... Concentrate it on your weapon... Not yet.. Not yet... Now! _He open his eyes

"Ravy, get back now!" Nico shout, and Raven quickly move away from the Huge Dogoo. "Haaah..!" some kind of light and particles being collected into the gun's mouth. "Millenium Buster!" the small pistol shoot a quite big laser. The knockback is big, big enough to make Nico fall even he hold it with his two hands with all might. It's a direct hit, it breach the Huge Dogoo. The Huge Dogoo gone, becoming a particle of codes.

"It's gone desu..." Compa looking at the remaining codes flying and disappeared.

"Nepu! Now my MVP is taken by Nicky, he steal my kill too.." Neptune with sad look, fall on her spot as her leg gave up.

"Onee-chan.." Nepgear with troubled smile.

"Really.. A savior always come late, eh." IF smiled, looking at Nico which now is sitting, looking at the trace of his shot. Then he stand up and together with Raven, they walk back to the group.

*Level Up!*

"Huh? Why there's a level up text pop out from my head? And Ravy got it too." Nico stand beside Raven.

"You will level up if you reach certain Exp. The Exp itself came from defeating monsters and being shared to everyone in the party with the same amount. We've defeated a hundred of dogoos and a boss, no wonder you level up in no time." IF explain it as she walking toward Nico and Raven.

"Well, we do feel a bit stronger than before." Raven adds in.

"Besides that, you guys can see everyone status too, even yours too. There's name, level, health point, skill point, equipment, and many more! Both of you should try it now." Neptune stand in front of the boys. "Try say 'stats' in your mind. And it will pop up on each of us and on your lower right of vision. If you want to see certain person's complete status and equipment, say the person's name after saying status. For example 'stats Neptune'."

_Stats._

And then a quick stats box pop up which contain Name, Level, Health Point, and Skill Point.

_Whoa, this is way too amazing.. I can see the girls current status, Ravy's and mine too! Ravy and I at level 9 now. Well, that make sense since we just beat like a whole damn country of dogoos. Let's see the girls... IF at 17, Compa 16, Nepgear 18, Neptune at 10. Phew, at least there's someone near our level. Wait a second... Ehhh! Neptune at level 10?! How come she's lower than the other girls?! I mean, she must be around 20 or higher with all of that special ability!_

Neptune being stared by Nico while he talking to himself.

"Hey Nicky, is there something on my face? Don't tell me..? Am I that pretty? Aww~ I'm embarrassed now if you keep staring at me like that." Neptune put both hand on her cheek and shakes her head.

"Neptune, he must be thinking why your level nearly same as him and Raven. Well, you have been slacking off for a year, no wonder your level low too." IF sharp as ever.

"Iffy! Why you suddenly trying to break my confident. Right Nico, you're not thinking what IF said right?!" Neptune hold Nico's shoulder and shakes him.

"Huh, what?" Nico snapped back to reality. "Oh, about what IF said? Yup, yes I do" Nico said while giggle at Neptune.

"Hauuu... Now my pride as a woman is gone... I'm sure my fans think the opposite.. Both of you will get my revenge one day.." Neptune with gloomy aura all over her. "Author, I blame you for inserting them to this world.." Neptune look up to the sky.

Huh? This is my story, so I am allowed to do anything I want (^O^).

"I hate you..."

"Is she always like this all the time?" Nico ask the other girls.

"Nep-nep like to say random things sometime, but you'll get used to it later desu.." Compa with troubled smile.

"Oh well, let's go back to Basilicom guys. I can't wait to eat some puddings~" Neptune back to her normal state.

"But, thanks both of you for your help back there. Sorry to get you involved in the fight and had to save us who supposed to be covering you." Nepgear bowed to Nico and Raven.

"No no, we should thanks to you Nepgear, for your hard work." Nico smiled to Nepgear who just stand beside him, she blushed a bit.

"Ah, not fair! Why only Nep jr.! I did my best too!" Neptune angry with white eyes on her face.

"Yes, yes. Thanks for your hard work too, Neptune."

"Aww, flirting won't get you to anywhere, you know." Neptune smile while shaking her head.

"It's a compliment though." Nico grinned.

"They have become best friends already desu." Compa smiled.

"You're right." IF nod. "Now, shall we keep going? It close now to the city, so it shouldn't take long to reach Basilicom."

"Alright, finally to the Planeptune. Once we reach the Basilicom, we gonna meet this Histy person you talking about, Neptune." Nico then remember about IF's gun. "But before we get going, Iffy." Nico calls IF to come to him.

"Hmm? What is it Nico?"

"About your gun, Sorry. Tee hee." Nico put his hand behind his head, smiling with his tongue out while showing the gun from IF with his other hand. The gun broken now, it's mouth look like exploded from inside. The gun's grip still okay though. It give IF a giant shock, a hard mental breakdown.

"Nico, your word sound like half assed apologize." Raven sigh.

"Nepu! Did some kind of powerful firework just pop inside the gun?!" Neptune shocked, back to her white eyes.

"Amazing.. It get destroyed by Nico's skill. " Nepgear close her mouth with her both hand.

"Nick-nick have such an unbelieveable power too desu." Compa look at Nico.

_Actually, I don't believe myself too, having this much power. Maybe I put too much energy on it?_

"Huh? Iffy? Why you so quiet suddenly? Are you angry at Nick-nick?" Compa take a look at IF.

"Heh.. Hehehehe.. ahh~ what are you talking about, Compa~" looks like IF broken too now..

"Nepu nepu! Iffy, are you okay..?" Neptune with flustered look.

"Neptune, it's useless to talk to her right now. Maybe we should go to your place, before anything shows up again, and calm her down on the way." Nico grab IF's hand and put to his shoulder, Raven do the same.

IF with lifeless stare and pale face on her, She walk around like a drunk man. They guess it hit her mental way TOO hard, since it her favorite. And apparently, Compa said it is limited edition weapon which mean it will be hard to find who sell the gun now. Now they completely left the forest. And then there's two shadows behind tree near the exit. They were unnoticed by the group.

"Tch, I underestimate them too much, especially those two boys. I thought they just a normal persons. But next time, I'll make sure it'll be the end for all of them." the taller one wearing some kind of witch hat.

"I told you, just release all of the monster right away chu. Our mission would be quicker too if you do what I told you chu." a smaller one, with the shape of mouse.

"Shut up.. If I do that, they'll know right away that someone planned already. Just do what I told you, and we'll beat them easily."

"Whatever chu.." the mouse sigh, and then they gone somewhere.


	3. Chapter 2: We're not from here

**Chapter 2: We're not from here**

The group finally reach the Planeptune safely. IF back to her normal self after Nico convinced her that he'll find another one (Nico still kept the old one as a reference). The girls (except Neptune) explain to Nico and Raven as they walk to Basilicom about the city, the CPUs and the sisters, and the guild system too about how they work. It's close to JRPG, but a bit more realistic in terms of human logic.

"So, let me get this straight. Each CPU control a nation. They fight over shares, and their power came from people's faith. And the more shares they own, the more powerful they are. A certain event in the past made everyone completely believe in the CPUs, and voila, the sisters were born. Am I right until this point?" said Nico as they walk.

"Ping Pong! One point for Nicky." Neptune while eating some pudding.

"You are right desu." Compa nod at Nico.

"And if we complete some quest from a guild, there will be a various rewards for us. The money only obtained from defeating monsters and completing quest, while some quest also increase some nation's share and decrease other's." Raven continue.

"Woaah, Ravy also got one point! The competition heating up right now. The one who got it correct again will win 5 puddings!" Neptune and Nico fired up.

"Onee-chan, this is not some kind of competition, you know." Nepgear with troubled smile.

"And right now, we're on the way to see this Histy person who know everything and what happened around this world. It's kinda amazing though to have someone with power like that." Nico look at Neptune.

"I know right. But because of that too, I can't do anything secret behind her.." Neptune with lazy face.

"Nepko, don't you slack off. We're still watching you." IF stare at her.

"Hauu.. Iffy, you're no fun.. I'm not slacking off, I'm taking a break from work."

As they keep talking, they didn't realize that they had arrive in front of Planeptune's Basilicom.

"And here we go, we arrived on some kind of tower." Nico look up, the tower seems reach hundred floors tall. "What it's called again?"

"It's Neptower, This is where we live and do our work. Come in~" Neptune lead the group in.

When they come in, Nico and Raven got blocked by the guards because they have never seen them before. Nepgear said that they're friendly and have an important matters with Histoire. The guard then apologize and bow to Nico and Raven and they're allowed to go. They enter the elevator to reach the top floor of Neptower. When they come out from elevator, there're already three girls waiting for them.

The first one wearing some fancy black and white dress, and a collar with blue bow on it, two long pigtails with black and blue ribbon each one. And the next one is the busty one, also the oldest compared to the other. She has long curled light blonde hair and wearing an emerald green medieval dress. And the last one is the short sandy brown haired girl. She wears a white cap, a white opened jacket with light brown fur on it, also wear white single dress.

"Neptune, what took you so long?! We're about to go search for you. I-it's not that I care about you." pigtailed girl talk with her hands on waist. "Well, good thing you arrived here safely. Don't get me wrong, we are still enemy." she look other way.

"Aww, you such a tsundere Noire. Of course I'll make it back in one piece. Ah, are you lonely without me? Ahahaha, don't worry Noire." Neptune tease her.

"Don't call me tsundere, and stop with the lone joke already!" Noire snapped. "Good grief.. If anything happen to you, I won't have a friend to talk to anymore.." she murmured.

"Yes Neptune, you make us worried so much. Nothing happen to Nepgear right, right?" the busty one fold her arm under her breast with serious look.

"Sorry sorry, Nepgear will safe as long there's me around her." She said it confidently, even though she was the one who being saved by her.

"It would be another trouble if you disappeared on us again like last time." the white clothed girl with monotone.

"Well, I do got some problem on our way back. Just a Huge Dogoo though."

_Hee~ interesting friends she had. Especially the white one, she might become friend with Ravy in no time since they have same traits. The busty girl, she care Nepgear more than her sister. The black hair girl, tsundere eh? This gonna be fun~_

"Hmm, I never seen them around before." Noire look at the boys.

"We met them when we arrived at the source of the sound." IF replied.

"So, some random villagers of Planeptune who saw the incident then?"

"Not really. They're not villagers. The orange one is Nicky, and the black one is Ravy." Neptune put her hand on Nico's shoulder.

"My name Nicolas, you may call me Nico. The quiet one is Raven. And who might you girls be?" Nico ignore Neptune's word.

"My name is Noire, I'm CPU of Lastation. You should know my name already since I'm the most popular CPU amongst the other. I even win the characters voting and got myself a game based on me." Noire said arrogantly.

"I'm Vert, the CPU of Leanbox. I'm a leader of a guild in a RPG game called 4 goddesses online. You should join my guild too later, so we can play together. Who knows we can be a good combination." Vert with confident face.

"I'm Blanc, the CPU of Lowee. I like to read some books when I got free time."

"Huh? Only that?" Blanc nodded. "Maybe a hobby like writing a fiction story?"

She went quiet, and don't want to look at Nico, she just look down.

_Huh? Did I say something wrong?_

"Actually Nico, she like to wr... Nevermind, tee hee." Neptune stop right away as soon as she was stared by Blanc.

"Ah, everyone, welcome back (^_^). So, did you guys discover anything about the sound yet?" a small fairy like girl sitting on the book just pop up from another room.

"Nope, but we met this two back there." Neptune quick answer.

"A witnesses?" she tilt her head a bit.

"No, we're not a villagers of Planeptune, not a witnesses." Raven continue.

"Then where do you come from, Nico, Raven. If you're not a villagers of Planeptune, or witnesses, then who are you." Vert asked.

"Do you want to use a hint?" Neptune look at the CPUs.

"Hmm.. a hint.. Huh, Why this become some kind of quiz?! Cut the to the point already!" Noire finally snapped.

"They come from another dimension desu." Compa give out the answer.

"And the sound you guys talking about, it come from us. Landing hard after a long fall." Nico add more.

"Oh.. Okay then." Noire calms down.

"Hmmm, I thought it is going to be a dangerous monster or something like that. But I guess I think too much." Vert smiled.

"Heeh.." Blanc sounds relieved.

"..."

"...Ehhh!?" they in unison.

"Y-y-you are lying aren't you?!" Noire doesn't believe them.

"A dream trav.. dimension traveler?" Blanc's eyes widening.

"Are they from Ultradimension?" Vert asked.

"No, we're from other dimension called Earth." Nico look at the girls.

"Earth?" they look confuse and disbelief too.

"Are you serious? I still don't believe you with just a talk that you're from other dimension." Noire doubted them. Suddenly, a quick silent.

"But... if they're really a bad guy, they won't save us back there when we fight with Huge Dogoo. Without them, we wouldn't be here already." Nepgear tried to protect them.

"But what if that all was an act?" Noire still doesn't believe them.

"..." Nepgear went quiet with sad look on her. Her tears can be seen too.

"Wait, Noire..!" Neptune hug Nepgear as she look at Noire.

Raven then step in, beside Nico. "*sigh*.. I know it's hard to believe someone who said that they're from other dimension right away. But, like they said, we're not from here. We're completely strangers to this dimension. If you guys still don't believe us, then feel free to throw us out from this town. We'll accept your decision, any of them, even it cost our life." then he look and Nico. Nico give a nod as a sign that he with Raven.

"..." awkward silent for a few seconds after hearing Raven's statement.

"Calmed down yet?" Raven ask the CPUs. They give him nod. "Good."

"Emm... I feel like the bad guy now after Ravy saying that. But don't worry, I'll never evict both of you no matter what, after my life being saved like that. If the other still against it, I'll be their enemies, even though we had a deal not to fight each other anymore." Neptune come closer to Nico and Raven. Nepgear also agreed with Neptune.

"If Nepgear also said that, I guess I can't deny it then. I'll accept both of you too." Vert crossed his arm under her breasts.

"Same here, I'm don't want to fight over little things like this." Blanc also agree.

"And the last.." Neptune look at Noire.

"Wh-what?! I never said I'm against it or anything like that. I only ask them if they're serious about it or not." Noire face other way.

Nico eyes start tears out "Everyone... Thank you very much..." Nico said while wipe it.

"Aww.. Isn't that too early for you to cry. Both of you, I'm sorry if I went too far, I just want to make sure you're serious about it or not." Noire with a guilty look. "Somehow, that side of him also cute too." She murmured, and smiled as he look at Nico.

* * *

After everyone calm down, "Anyway, Histoire, do you know anything about dimension called Earth?" IF ask.

"Umm.. I've never heard that name before... But with the existence of Ultradimension, there might be a chance there is. It'll take me three days to search for it." Histoire looks troubled.

"Three days huh? Might as well use it to do something useful." Nico crossed his arm.

"Alright! While waiting for Histy to finish, we should go to the beach near my place!" Neptune jump in.

"Ooh..! Nice!" Nico give Neptune thumb.

"Umm.. Me too? It-it's not like I want to go with you guys or anything! But if you insist, then it can't be helped." Nico and Neptune stare and sneer at Noire. "W-why you look at me like that?!"

"It's nothing~" Neptune look other way.

"Liar, I'm sure both of you want to say something!"

"Don't worry, it's not something important." Nico smiled.

"..Jerk.."

"Well then, you should invite Uni, Ram, and Rom too. The more people there are, the merrier it is." Nepgear ask Noire and Blanc.

"We'll go the day after tomorrow, so get your things ready everyone." Neptune stand in front of everyone and facing them.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and slow update, I got an exam coming so I need to focus on it. The next chapter might need to wait for a while. And of course, I appreciate any reviews, and suggestions****.**


	4. Chapter 3: Time for a walk

**Chapter 3: Time for a walk  
**

After the CPUs accepted Nico and Raven as a Gamindustri residents last time, they returned home respectively. The boys were told by Nepgear that they're allowed to use a spare room inside Neptower to stay. Night time has arrived, Compa cooks some food for everyone. Eggplants curry as a main dish, beef steaks, potatoes, salads as side dish. IF brings an orange juice and some sodas. Then everyone sit down on the dining chairs.

"A toast for Nick-nick and Ravy, as a new residents of Gamindustri." Compa while holding a glass of juice.

*Toast*

"Everyone, thank you very much. We owe you a lot now." Nico bow to them.

"Ah, there you go again. Don't worry about it, we're family now. So nobody owe each other here." Neptune who sit beside him, pat his shoulder

"Family eh.." Nico with gentle look on him.

"Now now, save the chat for later or the foods will get cold. Let's eat, shall we?" IF while sharing the foods.

They went eating, Nico said that Compa is good at cooking and would make a good wife. But somehow Compa just stared back with confused look. Either she didn't hear that or doesn't know what Nico means.

"Nep-nep, eat the eggplants too. It's good for your body and your skin." Nico look at her.

"Ermm.. I'll save it for later.. I guess.." Neptune put it aside.

"Hmm?"

"Nep-nep is weak when it's related to eggplant desu." Compa smiled.

"Ah, Compa! Why you tell them my biggest weakness!?"

"Ohoo.. Weak against eggplant huh?" a dark aura start come out Nico's body

"Nepu!" Neptune flinched.

"*Evil chuckles*.. Nep-nep.. here~ say aaahn~" Nico pick Neptune's eggplant with his fork, and slowly give Neptune like want to feed her with it.

"Nepuuu! Get it away from me!"

"Don't play with food." Raven with his chop attack to Nico's head.

"Ouch! Ahaha... I'm just joking around, Ravy." Nico eat the eggplant.

"Seriously..." Raven continue eating.

After done with dinner, Raven go help Compa by washing the dishes while Nico and Neptune play some game called Ultra Monkey Balls. IF and Histoire having a chat about works and stuff.

"What time is it?" Nico looking around.

"9:56 PM, why?" Neptune look at him.

"I and Ravy should go to sleep then. It's getting late and we're so tired after what happened today."

"Eeeh?! But we still have time for.."

"Nepko, Nico is right. Let them take a rest, and you still got time tomorrow. I and Compa should get going too. Let's go, Compa. Have a good night everyone." IF and Compa leave the living room.

"Just like she said, Neptune. We still got time tomorrow. You should go sleep too, even Nepgear is already asleep right now. Let's go Ravy, and good night Nep-nep." Neptune then headed to her room, Nico and Raven also went to their room. There're two single beds on the room, and a wardrobe. The room still spacy though, can fit a few more person, and there're extra beds too, and also a inside bathroom. Nico sits on his bed, and Raven lie down on his bed.

"Ravy, should we ask them about our phones tomorrow? They know this place better than us, and maybe they can help us fixing it."

"Why should we? It's not really that important. I don't care about it anyway."

"Well.. It contains our times when we still on Earth. Pictures between you and me, with each family, and friends.."

"Cut it off Nico, you know that I don't want to remember it all again..."

"..sorry... But, quite the day, isn't it Ravy? We traveled to another dimension, met a superhuman girl, monsters, learn about their culture(?), even we can do the impossible things too like casting a skills. Just like a RPG game should be." Raven has slept quietly, ignoring Nico. "Ah.. He asleep already. I should too now. Good night pal." Nico lie down and sleep.

The next day, inside Neptower.

"Iffy, morning. Do you have a moment?" Nico and Raven approach IF.

"Ah, morning both of you. What is it?" IF was busy her phone.

"Is there any store around here that can fix a phone? Our phones got broken when we landed in the forest last time." Nico shows it.

"Hmm.. There should be one on the Planeptune, but it's not the best compared to the Lastation's. You okay with that?"

"Yup, we're okay with it."

"Alright, I'm gonna tell the girls that we're going out for a bit." IF then went to the others. A few minutes later, she back, bringing more people with her. "Umm.. Seems like everyone want to go with us too. Histoire will stay to watch the Basilicom for us."

"Not fair, you guys want to go shopping without us." Neptune pouting.

"Onee-chan, she said that they'll go out to phone store." Nepgear tried to correct her as usual.

"Nep Jr., this is the chance for us to look for information about Earth dimension."

"... Don't you just want to escape from your works, that have been piling up on your desk?" Nico sneer at her. He saw it in the living room yesterday apparently.

"That's just your imagination, I done all of them already."

"Ohh, as expected from you, Nep-Nep. Good wo.."

"Neptune-san! Who said you could go out!? Get back here and do your work properly!" Histoire voice can be heard down the hall.

"..." everyone went quite for a few seconds, looking at Neptune.

"A-Alright everyone, let's go before it's too late." Neptune's lead the party to the elevator.

As they leave the Neptower, Neptune got scolded by IF for five minutes but later calmed down by Compa. Then they arrived at the main entrance of the shopping district.

"And here we are, the futuristic looking shopping district." Nico amazed.

"Okay, you guys can go anywhere you like. But remember to meet here again in two hours." IF stand beside Nico.

"Alright. Nepgear, let's go to there. Maybe you'll find something you like." Neptune holds Nepgear's hand while pointing at a some stores.

"Huh? Together.. with.. Onee-chan..?" Nepgear surprised that her big sister wanted to go together with her.

"Mmhm~ let's go." Neptune smiled.

"Okay." Nepgear nod. "It's been a while for us to be together alone like this." she smiled as they walk away from the group.

"Well then, I'll go buy some ingredients for our foods and items." Compa went alone.

"Okay, take care of yourself Compa. Let's go too, you two." the boys nodded.

At the nearest phone store.. Well, there's only one actually. Nico, Raven, and IF currently negotiating with the store manager in a room. IF has known the manager apparently. They sat down, and Nico put the phones on the table.

"So Mister, can these phones fixed as soon as possible?" IF ask the manager.

"Hmm.. I never seen these kind of phones before.. so it might take a while for us to fix them. And in top of that, we need to take care the other customers too. There's a lot of them." the manager was about to reject their request.

"Wait.. We will do anything for you in exchange of making us as a VIP? Maybe an errand or chores." said Nico.

"Hmm.." the manager close his eyes, went back to thinking over it again.

"Please, I'm begging you.." Nico continue.

"... Well then. I got a mission for you." the manager looking at the group, "We're lack of some materials right now, I need you to go get it for us. There should be a chest deep inside 'Planeptune Alley', filled with the materials we need. It's belong to us before we got raid by some R-4 Custom on our way back to the city. We don't know what they gonna do with it, but I want it back as soon as possible. The faster you done it, the faster you get your phones fixed." the manager stand up after he finished speaking.

"Just that? Easy peasy then. We'll do it for you. Deal." Nico stand up too and then shake hands with the manager. The group then leave the store.

"So, I guess we do the mission right after we regroup with the others then?" Nico crossing his arms.

"Not yet. You boys gonna need better equipments for this mission. We'll meet with my acquaintance that maybe can help getting you a weapons. He's the owner of weapon shop in this shopping area. The place not so far from here, just around that block." then IF lead the boys to the weapon store. They make a turn at the corner, and then start walking again. They can see the store sign with sword and gun make a cross, and a shield as a background. They enter the weapon store, and they met a big and tall muscular guy, stand behind the counter. Nico and Raven suddenly shrunk. His intimidation aura is way too big for them.

"Yo, Kazama. Long time no see." IF look at him.

"Ah, IF-chan. Welcome back. Yeah, it's been a while since we met last time. So, what brings you here? Usually if you need some weapon, you prefer it's delivered instead of coming here." Kazama smiled.

"Just looking for a weapons, but not for me, for them. Anyway, Nico, Raven, he is the owner of this store, Kazama."

"Ah.. Umm.. Nice to meet you. M-My name is Nico. And he is Raven." He speak formally. Raven glaring at Nico for bought him too.

"Ahahaha! They're so funny. Usually, people would run right away after they saw me, But these two? They got nerve. I respect both of you. I hope we'll be a good friend." now they know that the big guy is the owner.

_Well.. Actually we want to run away so bad too.. And of course they'll run, you're too scary._ Nico think.

"So, what kind of weapons you guys need?"

"Hmm.. We need a gun and a scythe, cheap and high durability one, and do a nice damage to monsters." said Nico.

"A cheap, durable, and nice damage.. Gun and a scythe.. Naah.. We got none like that on the list. Most of weapons with high damage relatively expensive." Kazama looking at the screen behind counter, scrolling the list.

"Kazama, What about the non listed weapon? I know you still got more than this. We need it right now." IF with serious look.

"... Come with me." Kazama lead the group to a corridor, and there's one door at the end of the corridor.

"Hmm.. The code for the storage should be this one..." Kazama said while pushing a keypad planted beside the door. Some machinery sound behind the door can be heard. Kazama said that there're multiple rooms, and it need a certain codes in order to get the correct room.

*Beep*

"Alright, come in." Kazama open the door and they all go inside the room. The room is filled with a lot of weapon racks. Starting from the small size weapons until the huge size that impossible to wield with human strength. "And here we are, feel free to look around while waiting for me to get a weapons for both of you."

"Thanks Mr. Kazama." Nico bow.

"Hahaha, drop the honorific already." Kazama then walk away.

"Say, Iffy.. How long have you known him? And are you scared when you met him the first time too?" Nico ask IF, Raven nodded.

"It's been a while, I think around two years. The first time I met him, I wasn't scared at all. When I entered the store, I saw him and he got scary look. But when he saw me, he suddenly blushed and his look became happy and smiled a lot. He's so kind toward me all the time, and he even said to me once that he wanted to keep me as his sister and called him Onii-chan." IF with troubled smile.

_Lolicon!? _Nico and Raven think the same.

As they keep talking, Kazama come back to them.

"I guess I got what you guys want. The first is a lever-action shotgun, called Manchester M1887. It was made by J. Browner and only 34 of them were produced. It shoots an energy bullet and also does a nice damage. But the downside of it, it needs to be recharged every shot by pulling the lever. The second is the scythe, which was used by someone called Daemon Blake. There're rumors about him that he was a powerful and dangerous illusionist. He sold the scythe before he died to a blacksmith. However, the scythe's head was reshaped by him in order to enhance the durability and it's power. And then the scythe bought by a traveler, bla bla bla, and it ended up in here. It might look normal, but it does a nice damage, nearly equal compared to the M1887. Here, both of you." Kazama handed the shotgun to Nico, and the scythe to Raven.

"Wow.. How much we need to pay? Both of these don't look cheap at all to us." Nico ask. they also checking out the weapon they just got.

"They're the cheapest weapons I have in my store. The total is 1.3 Million credits. But, since it was for my IF-chan's sake, I'll let you guys have it for free." Kazama grinned.

"Holy mother of cats! Really?!" Nico's eyes widening as he heard Kazama's statement, and Kazama nodded. "Sweet!"

"Thanks a lot." finally.. Raven start speaking again. He was way too quiet in this chapter.

You have received the following item(s):

\- Manchester M1887

\- Daemon's Scythe

"So, where should I put it? I would become a criminal if I bring this around publicly." Nico asked.

"Just hold it behind your body, or maybe like how you put a weapon on your backpack. The system planted in the weapon will store it for you and memorize you as their owner. And if you want to use the weapon, put your hand behind your body again and get your finger ready like holding your weapon. For a quick draw, just pull it out from behind with your fingers ready. Give it a try." long explanation from Kazama. Nico and Raven put their weapon on their back. Suddenly, it went into a particle of codes, and then vanished.

_It does! Woow, this world is amazing! I might get addicted to this. _Nico think.

"Thank you Kazama. Now, let's go Nico, Raven." IF smiled at Kazama. He blushed. The group once again thanked Kazama for his kindness, and then left the store, heading to the main entrance of the shopping district. When the three arrived, Neptune, Nepgear, and Compa were sitting on a bench nearby.

"Sorry we're late. Did we made you guys wait too long?" said IF.

"It's okay desu. We just got here few minutes ago too." Compa smiled.

"Ah, yes. Nep-nep, we got a mission! It's about collecting some items from monsters in 'Planeptune Alley' dungeons." Nico looked a bit serious this time.

"Huh? We also got a mission similar to yours, right Nepgear?" Neptune surprised, then look at Nepgear. Nepgear nodded.

"Compa-san, you too?" Nico turn, facing Compa.

"Yes." She also nodded.

"Coincidence? But I think it's a bit weird that they got raid in the same place. Something must be up.." IF looks worried.

"Don't worry Iffy. This must be a call for me, as a CPU of Planeptune!" Neptune's eyes sparkling.

_More likely, a reminder for you to do your job properly._ The others think like that.

"I guess we should head there as soon as possible. IF, Compa, both of you should go back to the Basilicom, let us handle it. And bring the shopping bags for us too, okay~" Neptune is ready to go.

"You sure about this Nepko? Maybe we should go together after we drop our bags at home." IF asked.

"Don't worry, I told you we can handle it easily."

"Okay, but don't get to cocky alright." after that, IF and Compa went home

"Let's go, Nep Jr., Nicky, Ravy." Neptune lead the group, heading to 'Planeptune Alley'.

**Sorry to make you guys waiting. I'll try to reschedule my time, so I can work on the fanfic too and publish it as soon as I can. If you got any question, feel free to ask by sending me a PM.**

* * *

Omake.

"... Come with me." Kazama lead the group to a corridor, and there's one door at the end of the corridor.

"Hmm.. The code for the storage should be this one..." Kazama said while pushing a keypad planted beside the door. Some machinery sound behind the door can be heard. Kazama said that there're multiple rooms, and it need a certain codes in order to get the correct room.

*Beep*

"Alright, come in." Kazama open the door. They can see from outside that the room is filled with a lot of anime posters, minifigures, a few dakimakuras can be seen, a computer beside the bed, and also there's a human-size doll, resemble to a girl named Asuza from J-On! anime. Kazama slammed the door quickly.


	5. Chapter 4: We shall do it quick

**Chapter 4: We shall do it quick**

"It doesn't look like a dungeon to me at all." Nico looking around. The party still at the front entrance.

"This is another part of the city that got overrun by monsters. The residents moved to another safer area since the guards couldn't handle the monsters anymore. Which mean it got abandoned now." Neptune explain.

"That's kinda sad."

"So, what we need to do here again?" Raven ask.

"Let's see.. The missions we have right now are just to retrieve items from monsters. It shouldn't be that hard to do. But.." Nepgear seems troubled.

"But?" Nico and Raven together.

"If this keeps happening, Planeptune's share will be depleted. And Onee-chan will lose her power, and she will be weak, weaker than a dogoo." Nepgear looked sad.

"Don't worry my lil' sister." Neptune trying to comfort her.

"How can I.."

"It's not going to happen since we gonna finish this quick, quicker than the hedgehogs. Isn't that right Nicky, Ravy?"

"Nep-nep is right, we are going to end this before more things will happen." Nico smiled.

"Thank you, Nico-san, Raven-san." Nepgear bow to Nico and Raven.

"Alright everyone, It's time to move." said Neptune.

"Right behind you." Nico answer. The party entered the dungeon.

As they walking around the place.

"Sorry, for getting you two involved. Usually only the CPUs and guild's agents do this kind of jobs." Nepgear looks worried again.

"Don't you worry, me and Ravy are doing this willingly. There's no way we'll stay quiet either after seeing you depressed like that. So yeah, it's not your fault if something happen to us." Nico look at her. "Come on, cheer up. Wipe that frown away from your face. You look cuter when you smiled, you know." Nico smiled at Nepgear.

"Eh.. Cute.." Nepgear paused for a seconds. "...!" she then looks away, hiding her blush.

"Ahh, are you trying to hit on Nep Jr. behind me?! There's no way I would allow you to do that!" Neptune throwing a tantrum at Nico.

"Ouch ouch..! Nep-nep, I'm just telling her what I am thinking, stop it already." Nico trying to block Neptune's little smacks.

"He... called me.. cute..." Nepgear mumbled. Her face nearly bright red like tomato.

"... What are you guys doing?" Raven look at the three from distance.

"Ah.." the three snapped back.

"Hey, I see something over there." Raven called them over. They follow up and they saw a lot of robots hovering around the alley.

"Ah, is that them? The R-4 Custom that we need to take care of?" said Nico.

"There's quite number of 'em." Nepgear looks anxious.

"Who cares, let's beat them up right away." Neptune dash right into the crowds.

"Wait, are we not going to plan on.. there she goes. We should go too." the other nodded.

As Neptune dash toward the R-4 Custom, she shouted at the monsters. "You guys, look at this carefully!" the monsters noticed Neptune, then she stopped. "Transform!" Neptune transformed into her HDD form, followed by Nepgear the moment they catch up with Neptune. Both of them start slashing and beating the monsters around the place.

"Man.. I'm jealous with them." Nico look at them from behind.

"What do you mean?" Raven still beside him.

"You know, they can change into a badass form. I wish we can do it too. Like becoming a Super Saiyan." Nico start imagining stuff again.

"... Get your ass moving and help them, will you?" Raven push him with a kick. Both of them joined the war(?) too. The fight goes for fifteen minutes without a break.

"Victory Slash!" Neptune slashed bunch of enemies with two hits with Nepgear giving a support attack. As the CPU and her sister take the front line, Nico and Raven covering them from behind.

"Nico, incoming from that direction!" Raven while slashing some enemies.

"I got it, Millenium Buster!" Nico pointed his gun to a small alley filled with the R-4 Custom, then he release a single big laser from his gun that enough to wipe the entire enemies in a single shot. "And there goes my energy."

"The area should be clear now. Good work everyone." Neptune went back to her normal form, with Nepgear also do the same.

"Here Nico-san, Raven-san, a Nep Bulls. Good for regaining your energies back." Nepgear give them a Nep Bulls.

"Ah, Thank you Nepgear. By the way, are we done yet?" Nico leaning on the wall, drinking.

"Well, we got some of the quest items from them, but it still far from enough." Nepgear while collecting the loots.

"Really? I couldn't stand up anymore for another big war.."

"No need to panic, I know how to locate them quickly." Neptune with confident look. Then she look up to the sky. "Author!"

Don't ask me for the easy solution. Find it by yourself, lazy.

"Nope, he didn't help us at all." Neptune look back at the group.

"Who are you talki.. Forget it. Maybe we should go tail the enemies instead? Who knows, they'll lead us to their hideout where they stash all their loots." Nico posing like a detective.

"That's.. not a bad idea. We have no lead anyway." Neptune agree with him.

"We can give it a try. Better than nothing." Nepgear as well.

"It's decided then. Hope it works." the party starts searching for another packs of R-4 Custom. Once again they found them, but this time they tailed the monster. After a bit of tailing, they saw a bunch of robots going in and out from certain building near the end of the street. "I think that's their hideout."

"Nice thinking Nicky, you just like a detective whose body got shrunk." Neptune getting jumpy.

"I'm just lucky, I think." Nico with nervous laugh.

"So.. anyone got a plan on how we get inside?"

"Well from what I saw, there're two ways. First is we go loud and dumb by entering the front door and fight our way to where they stash their loots. Second is we use our lame ninja-ass skill, try to sneak ourselves in without being detected by them. The choice is yours, Nep-nep." Nico pat Neptune's shoulder.

"Hmm.. I should think this twice.. wait a seconds. This somehow turned into some kind of raid or something. This is no longer JRPG!" Neptune snapped.

To be continue...

"Wait! Don't end the chapter yet!" Neptune use Stop on Author. But she missed!


	6. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**Chapter 5: The Meeting  
**

"Left!" the group take a left turn. They're running away from bunch of robots. The moment the robots turn left too, the group vanished.

"BZZT, INTRUDER DISSAPEARED. COMMENCE THE SEARCHING MODE." One of the R-4 Custom talks. They all begin spreading on the building, searching for Neptune and the friends. Not long after that, Nico peeks from a room in the corridor they went to.

"Are they gone yet?" Neptune whispering.

"Maybe.." Nico closes the door slowly. "Man, that was a close call." He lets out a long sigh.

"We nearly got caught back there." Nepgear relaxed her body.

"How did they know we're here anyway?"

"It's because I beat one of them. Apparently they have an alarm planted inside them. Teehee." Neptune smiled.

"Don't 'Teehee' me.. what should we do now since they know we're here?" Nico looks at Neptune.

"Aww Nicky, you sounds more like Iffy now. Keep being serious all the time."

"Hmm.. what should we do.." Nepgear looks troubled.

Few minutes ago.

"Let's sneak inside, it's more safer for both of you too." Neptune leads the group near the building. The girls currently in their normal form in order to save energy for last fight.

"Okay then, how we find a way inside without using the front door?" Nepgear as they're walking to the side of it.

"Hmm, I can try climb the wall and enter one of the window, and then I.." Nico looking at the 1st floor window.

"There's a backdoor over here." Raven pop out from the back side of the building.

"That easily?!" Nico shocked.

"Great found Ravy! They wouldn't know we got inside this easily. Come on Nicky, don't just stand there." Neptune cheered.

"It would be interesting if we found an elevator that bring us right into boss floor." Nico chuckled.

"I found an elevator!" Neptune shouts at Nico.

"Ah... Nico just went white.." Raven looking at him, smacking his cheek. They decided to enter the elevator and headed to boss floor. After they reach the floor, they split up and try to look for clue in order to look for the boss. Suddenly, Neptune accidentally enter a security room, and there's a robot inside.

"Nepu!?" Neptune froze on the spot.

"BZZT?" the robot turn around.

"Hiyaa!" Neptune slashed the robot, and it broke down. "That should prevent it to raise the alarm." Neptune wipes the sweat on her forehead.

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT." the dead robot talks. The alarm still raised in the end. Bad luck Neptune..

"What do you mean with that?! Awawawawah! Ruun!" Neptune starts running toward other member.

*Beep* *Beep*

"Huh?!" Nepgear startled.

"Is that the alarm? How did they found us?" Nico who near Nepgear also shocked.

"Did both of you tripped the alarm?" Raven approach them.

"No, I don't think I did."

"You?" Raven look at Nepgear. She shakes her head.

"Then who?" Nico tapping his chin.

"Ah..." they just realize it.

"Everyone! It's trouble!" Neptune running toward them.

"Neptune, what did you do?" Nico holds her.

"There's no time to talk, run!" Neptune still panicking.

"Huh?" They saw bunch of robots chasing behind Neptune. "Ah, you gotta be kidding me.." Nico seems had enough. The group starts running away.

Back to the present. Neptune and her friends are keep moving deeper by hiding in a room to evade the patrolling robots. This time, they saw a lot of robots guarding a big double doors.

"It looks like they try their best to stop us from entering the room. Must be something or someone important inside." Raven looking at it.

"What should we do, there're so many of them." Nepgear also peeking. Then they went quiet for a while, thinking for a decent plan.

"Neptune, Nepgear, I'm sorry, but can you act as decoy for me and Ravy? We'll head inside first, and try to defeat it." Nico comes up with a great(?) idea.

"What?! No, I can't do that. That's too dangerous for you, and we don't know what else waiting inside the room." Neptune rejecting it.

"I know it sounds crazy and selfish. But it will took us a long time if you want to beat every single of them. Don't you think it's more efficient this way?" Nico seems serious about it.

"He got a point there." Raven agreed with him.

"But what about the boss? It still dangerous without us." Nepgear looks unsure.

"Don't worry, we'll make it somehow." Nico smiled at her.

"... Alright. But promise us that you'll stay alive. We'll join you as soon as possible after we done." Neptune looks unhappy about the plan, but still trying to hide it.

"We will. Let's do this everyone." Nico and Raven stay in the room, Neptune and Nepgear jump out and start shouting at them.

"Heyy, stupid piece of junks! Over here!" Neptune waving at the R-4 Customs.

"Ah.. uh.. we're over here!" Nepgear also waving, then they start running. The robots start chasing the girls, leaving the big door unguarded.

"I didn't tell her to bad mouth them.. but it still works." Nico looking at them. "Let's go, Ravy." Raven nodded. Both of them approach the door. It's not locked, so they enter the room right away. Inside, there's a large robot waiting them. "It's name is R4i-SDHC. Okay then." Nico approach it calmly and looking at a label on one of its feet.

"What are you doing..?" Raven being cautious.

"Hmm? Reading the big guy's name. We can't let the readers don't know the name." Nico make Raven speechless. The robot react to Nico and about to attack him. Nico then backing away from it, and slowly walk to Raven. "Stay quiet, he can't see us if we don't move..." Nico whispering.

"Really? You gonna do that? He's not a dinosaur, Nico."

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you." Nico chuckled. "Oh, shit!" he dodge a shots from the robot just in time. "No more joking then. Ready for this, pal?" Nico on fighting stance, readying his gun.

"You don't have to ask. There's no turning back anyway." Raven drawing out his scythe.

"Let's go!" they dash toward R4i-SDHC. At first, they learn it's movement and special attacks. The boss apparently move slow, but it got a thick armor around it. The boys start attack it slow and steady while evading the attacks. And also, with the limited supplies they have right now, they had to do this carefully. Although, Nico sometimes being clumsy and nearly get knocked out and had to heal up several times. After some time has passed (and because the author too lazy to write the entire fight ╮(╯▽╰)╭ ), both party got exhausted. Then Nico pulls the robot's attention to him, and then Raven jumping up from behind it.

"Void Slash!" Raven swings the scythe vertically, leaving a dark trails. He does a fatal damage to it, cutting the robot into half. It falls on the ground, and then disappeared into particles.

"Phew, that boss was a real deal. Ravy, why you didn't tell me you had a special move too?!" Nico adoring him. "That is so cool."

"I got it back then after we fight the dogoos." Raven turns his head. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I see. Since we have beaten the boss, we just need to find the stuffs we need to get, right?"

"Aaahahaha! It seems that won't be easy for you." a pale skinned woman with short light purplish hair, wearing a witch hat, appeared behind them. She bring a spear with her.

"Huh?!" Both of them turn around quickly, and went silent. "Umm.. Auntie, are you lost? We can help you get out from here." Nico with friendly tone.

"Who you call Auntie!? My name is Arfoire! You brats just like her, always rude everytime we met." Arfoire suddenly angry.

"Ravy, do you know this old hag?" Nico loudly whispered. Raven shake his head. "Then, have we met her before?" same reply from him.

"I can hear you! You brats... you will pay for it!" she get her spear ready.

"Aw hell.. another fight." Nico sounds lazy and Raven is on alert.

Meanwhile, the girls did a well job distracting the minions, while also evading being sandwiched by them. The keep running until they meet a dead end corridor.

"Nepu, a dead end!" Neptune did a deep brake, even the floor do a screeching sound.

"Oh no.. Onee-chan.." Nepgear looks disbelief.

"It's okay Nepgear, I'll not let them hurt you no matter what. Transform!" Neptune steps forward, and then transform to her HDD form.

"I'll also fight along with Onee-chan." Nepgear transformed too, standing beside her beloved big sister. They are on fighting stance.

"Here they come!" Neptune about to dash right into them. "Huh? They not going to attack?" she looks at them.

"TERMINATING THE MISSION." the robots talk. Then they went away, emptying the building, leaving the girls confused.

"Did.. they did it?" Nepgear breaks the silent.

"Yes, let's go to them now." Neptune smiled at her. They went to the boys who are currently fighting a powerful(?) enemy. Back to the boys side.

"Millenium Buster!" Nico shots the beam, she dodge it easily.

"Void Slash!" Raven does vertical slash, she also dodge it. The witch attacks them once again, both of them barely escape, they got away just on time. They stand in front of the big door without realising it. Nico then saw it, a bitter plan came after that.

_Damn it.. our attacks always miss, and we keep getting attacked instead. Must be because of the last fight with the big guy, we ran out our stamina. Even Ravy having a hard time... This is getting dangerous. I have to do this!_

"Forgive me, Ravy. And tell the girls I'm sorry." Nico smiled at him. He quietly open the door behind them.

"Huh?" Raven got push by Nico, out from the room and falls on the ground. Nico closes the door. "Nico!" Raven stands up and try to open the big door, but Nico had it locked from the inside. "Open the door, Nico!"

"I'm sorry pal, but it's for your safety too." Nico talk from the other side. Then he face the witch. "Now it just between us. Let me ask you something, old hag. Why are you doing this?" Nico looks serious.

"Why? Of course I want to kill Neptune and her annoying friends, and then I'm gonna conquer the Gamindustri. By making people losing faith in goddesses, the CPUs are nothing to me." Arfoire evil smile.

"You are a coward, aren't you. If you want to prove that you are better than them, and can conquer the Gamindustri, face them directly and fight them. Show it to the world that you can beat them. Doing things like this just make you looks pathetic." Nico pitying her, with a big grin on his face.

"Hoo.. You still got nerve to say that, even though you can't win against me. Prepare yourself, this won't take long to take you out." Arfoire snapped. She point her spear at Nico.

"Give it a try, auntie. I am better than you think." Nico going to fight her with fists, a close range battle with Nico in disadvantage situation because his limited stamina. The two start fighting each other. Nico throw a few punches, but she keep dodging him.

_She's fast!_

"Hmph, too slow." Arfoire suddenly dash toward Nico.

*Stab!*

"Hngg!" she stab Nico deeply with her spear. He's trying to endure the pain, clenching his teeth.

"That's what you get for underestimating my power." Arfoire smiling.

"Heh.." Nico smirked.

"Hmm? What are you laughing at." She looks a bit confused.

"Don't you think it's strange that I fight you bare handed, even though I got a weapon?" Nico grinned.

"..!" Arfoire just realises his plan. Nico tried to get stabbed purposely, so he can attack her without afraid missing the shot.

"I got you..!" Nico grab her hand tightly with the other hand drawing out the gun, pointed directly to her stomach.

"Shit!" Arfoire trying to get away with all might, but still outpowered by Nico.

"Millenium Buster!" Nico shoot the beam right at her stomach.

"Guhaa..!" she got knocked back so far, flying in the air for a second before she hit a wall and fall.

"That's what you get for underestimating my brain." Nico copy her words, while looking at her. He used his gun to help him stand. "*Cough* *Cough*" he falls on his knee, vomiting some blood. Seeing Arfoire got hurt so badly, Nico smile a bit even though he know he's on the verge of death. Once again, he's coughing some blood and then falls on the ground. Nico, lying on the floor, only able to move his eyes. His body has given up on moving, and his breath is getting slower every seconds.

_My.. vision.. is fading.._

"Nico!" Raven successfully open the big door by blasting through it with the help from the girls. He saw Nico lying down on the floor, then he slowly look at Arfoire with anger. She still able to stand up apparently, but can't fight anymore. "You... You..!"

...

... Am I dead..

...

I think I am, being stabbed so hard like that, there's no way I'll survive that. Well, as long as Ravy is alive, I'm okay with this. I'm sorry buddy, I guess this is the end of the road for me..

_Nico.._

Huh?

_Nico..._

That voice.. is that you.. grandpa?

_Yes son.. it's me... _

Where is dad, mom, and Erika? I thought they should be here by the time I'm arrived.

_No, they won't be here anytime soon._

Really? It seems they still hate me until the end..

_No no, your family will never hate you, son. I'm here just to tell you that you shouldn't die yet.._

Why? Did I do something wrong?

_No.._

Then?

_You must.. enjoy your current life!_

...Excuse me?

_Like I said, you must.._

I heard what you said, but what do you mean with the 'enjoy'..

_Oh don't play dumb with me son. It's every man's dream to be surrounded by cute girls like them. Even I got jealous with you, son (he laughing). So, what are you waiting for, go make a harem!_

Wait wait wait.. this is getting ridiculous, that is so wrong in so many ways.

_But I saw you flirting with that lilac haired girl called Nepgear._

I'm not flirting with her! Grandpa, this is supposed to be an adventure story, not a romantic harem stuff you talking about.

_Pfft, who cares. I can ask the Author to alter the story a bit. They won't know, except the readers. What do you think, Author-san?_

**Not a bad idea, but I'll take a look at what the readers thought about this. I might received a lot of messages and stuff though (The Author jokingly).**

_There, you hear that son? Son..? Where did he go?_

**He had left already before I appeared.**

_Aww, that's too bad. I wish you luck, my boy.._

_..._

"...ky.." Nico hear something.

"...icky...!" a voice getting clearer and louder. Nico can feel someone keep shaking him.

"..Nicky..!" He can hear it clearly now, someone is calling him.

"Nicky!" calling him again, shaking him harder. He know that the voice is Neptune's, since she's the only person who keep using that nickname.

"Gosh.. I'm here already... Stop shaking me." Nico slowly open his eyes, smiling at Neptune in front of him.

"Thank god, I'm glad you're still able to make it." Neptune let out a little hearty laugh. Then Nico check out his chest, looking for the hole made by the spear, but all he see just a scar left behind. She told him that in this world, all kind of attack to human from every kind of enemies will just leave a scar behind, but still hurt like real one (and because the author doesn't like gory stuff). She gives Nico a Nep Bull, so he can recover quickly. He drink it, and he can feel the effect. It worked charmly.

"Did I made you guys worry...? Sorry..." Nico looking at the others, there's Ravy who always stand behind the rest, and also Nepgear sitting beside her sister. She on the verge of crying though.

"Nepgear..?" Nico looks confused.

Nepgear starts crying, she hugs Nico. It gave Nico a little shock.

"Nepgear was crazily worried about you. She's scared that you won't wake up anymore." Neptune seems to be relieved too.

"Then how am I still alive? I mean, I do happy that I'm still able to be alive." Nico ask the girls.

"We use the life fragment you got from beating the boss. We use it at you just in time, any longer and you'll be dead for sure." Neptune sounds bit angry, after seeing what Nico pulls.

"Oh.. umm.. Thanks Nep-nep. And sorry Nepgear, for making you worried like that."

"*Sniff* Promise me you won't ever do that again.." Nepgear tried her best to stop her cry. Nico gives his handkerchief to her.

"I will.. I will. Now calm down okay. Stop crying." Nico pats Nepgear's head. She nodded. He took little glance at her face.

_Is she always cute like this..?_

_"Son, what are you waiting for, go make a harem!" _Nico grandpa's voice still echoing in his ears.

"Huh, Nicky? Your face red, Are you sick?" Neptune staring at him.

"Hmm? Ahh.. it's nothing. Maybe because I drank the energy drinks." Nico tried to cover his face. "We should get going, have you guys got the stuff we need?"

"Yup, it's all inside that chest." Neptune pointed the chest behind her with her thumb.

"Alright, good to hear. Ravy, can you help me up and walk? It's a bit hard for me to do that right now." Nico chuckled. Raven sigh, but he still lend his hand and shoulder to Nico. "Thanks man.".

"Don't you ever do that again." Raven speaks as they all walking away from the building.

"Jeez Ravy, you heard me already, I won't."

"Nicky, hear me. Back then when we found you, Ravy was angry, really angry! Even I can feel his anger filling the building. He was like this when he angry." Neptune trying to imitate Raven.

"Ahahahah, was that true Ravy?" Nico smile at him.

"No, she is exaggerating it." Raven quick reply.

"Come on, would that kill you to crack a smile. That stiff face of yours make me want to keep poking it." Nico pokes Raven's cheek as he talk.

"Stop that, or I will drop you right now." Raven stare at him with killing intent.

"You're so cold, man.." Nico forced smile.

The party then leave the dungeon, bringing all the loots they can grab. They headed home right away since it's sunset now. After they get home, Histoire and IF greet them, and they got shocked seeing Neptune and the others got injured so bad. Nepgear tell the whole story to IF and Histoire about today. Neptune of course got scolded by Histoire for running away from her paperwork. Nico also got scolded by IF for pulling that suicidal stunt since they still new to this world. But both of them glad that Neptune and others came back in one piece. Compa comes out from the kitchen to see what is the commotion about. She saw Neptune and Nico badly hurt, and drew her bandages right away. She try to tend Neptune first by covering her scars with bandage, which end up mummifying her.

"I think I'll get back to my room to get some rest..." Nico try to run away.

"No, that's not good desu! I should tend you right away, before you got infected from it!" she's done taking care(?) of Neptune, now she face toward Nico. She draw her bandages and a giant syringe from her back again.

"Oh god. Please, anything but the syringe of yours!"

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all." but Nico can see her eyes gleaming as she comes closer.

"Wait, please, no.. Noooo!" Nico screaming in fear.

"Anyway, Nepgear, you got everything for the quest yet?" IF speaks as she and Nepgear watching the others from afar.

"Yes, we got all of them in here." Nepgear hand the bag full of quest items to IF.

"Alright, I'll go and give it to them. I'll be back at dinner time." IF take the bag and then went outside.

"There we go, all done desu." Compa is done taking care Nico's injuries.

"Ugh.. I guess I'll pass on dinner and get some sleep.." Nico breathing heavily. It seems he got a new trauma now. He slowly walks downstairs to his room followed by Raven from behind.

"I should take a bath and take some rest. We still got time before dinner." then Nepgear enter the bathroom.

"Ah, wait for me Nep Jr." Neptune also want to join her, but Histoire grab her by the collar.

"Wait a second Neptune. I never told you that you could rest." Histoire with friendly sound.

"Uhh.. but I'm a bit smelly right now." Neptune stuttered.

"After taking a bath, you got free time, right?" Histoire smiled.

"..yes.." Neptune knows what's waiting ahead.

"Good. ( ￣︿￣ )" she sighed.

* * *

**Nearly 3 months without update, where am I? Don't worry, I'm not dead. Yet I should say sorry for those who have been waiting all this time. I am also working on the next chapter. I'm not dropping the series yet. See you again on the next chapter.**


	7. Extra Chapter 1: Nepstation Episode 1

**Chapter 5.5: Nepstation Episode 1**

"Yahoo, everyone! Your lovely CPU is back with another Nepstation. Today, I bring you a special guest. He acclaimed to be from another dimension called Earth. His name is Nico. Nico, say hi to viewers and readers." Neptune sitting beside Nico.

"Yo, Nico's here. So what are we doing here exactly, Nep-nep?" Nico looking at her.

"This is a TV shows where we invite a guest and answer some question coming from people, usually about the guest. You can say it's a QnA shows."

"Okay then, basically I'll just need to answer any question. Not that hard, gimme the first one." Nico confidently.

"Which CPU is your favorite?" Neptune bluntly asked him.

"..." Nico went quiet, staring at Neptune. "I'm outta here." Nico stand up and want to leave the studio.

"Nepu! Waaiit, I'm just joking, I'm joking!" Neptune jumps and holds Nico's hand, preventing him from leaving. After things calmed down a bit, she continued. "Ahem. The first question coming from anonymous, said 'You're the man who being surrounded by the CPUs lately, right? Can you tell me how you feel about it?'."

"A hard question, eugh.. If I answer this honestly, I might get bombarded with a lot of hate mails and stuff. And the fans club will try to kill me too. So yeah, can skip this one please?" Nico with troubled smile.

"Okay, the second question, coming from random female teen, said 'I just saw you once in a shopping district, but somehow I feel my heart beating so fast. Is this love? Maybe fate meant for us to be together? May I ask your number, and maybe we should hang out together sometimes.'." a sudden awkward silent. Neptune staring at Nico.

"... You're joking right?" Nico asks her to ensure it.

"Nope, just read it if you don't believe me." Neptune handed the paper to Nico. He read it intensively, then he put the paper down on the table, taking a deep breath before he talks.

"Hmm.. this is love at first sight. I got two things to say. First is, thank you for your feeling. Second is I'm so sorry I can't accept it yet, since we haven't meet on person, and I don't want to start a relationship just because love at first sight. I'm sorry, but maybe there are more man better than me who also can make you happy."

"That's some deep word there. Move on to the third question.. it's not a question, but I'll just read it. Coming from Wentsufan234 said 'I hope to see more of Nico and Raven. They act like a funny duo. Hope to see more!'."

"Ahah yes, I got this a lot back in my world (lie). People like us a lot, especially when we are together. They keep saying we're the best funny (and idiotic) duo. I found Ravy can be pretty fun too if you can get his attention and start a talk with him. Maybe because we share same background, but that's another story. Thanks for your support." Nico seems happy now, after all the weird question asked to him.

"Alright, that's should be enough for today. Thank you Nico for your time with us. Well, even though I still want to know the answer to my question." Neptune look sad about it.

"You sure want to know that badly? Very well, get your ears ready, because I'll just said this once." Nico sounds serious. Neptune cheered up.

"Hmmhm!" she nodded, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"The one I like.." Nico teased Neptune.

"The one you like.." she's getting jumpy.

"The one I like is-"

**Channel Interruption, Sorry for the Inconvenient. We'll back with you soon!**

* * *

**Extra chapter! Next time, the guest will be 'that' one.**


	8. Chapter 6: To the Beach!

**Chapter 6: To the Beach!**

Ah.. A nice morning in a nice calm day, where you can hear the birds chirping too.. Here in the Planeptower, there're two boys who are currently sleeping, forgetting all the reality around them and resting after previous chapter adventure(?). What am I doing here if you ask. Well, the Author also want to narrating the story sometimes you know. It's kinda boring if I just write the story without self-inserting. Oh, I should take my leave now.

"*Beep* *Beep* It's morning, wake up. It's morning, wake up." Nepclock use it's alarm to wake Nico and Raven. Both are still half asleep, and they look at each other. Raven gives him a nod, and by that he means he wants Nico to check the alarm beside him. Nico peeks at it.

"7.16 AM.." Nico told him in sleepy voice. Raven went to sleep again right away after hearing that. Nico also want to sleep, but suddenly he hear a big noisy steps outside their room. Someone is running he think.

"Good morning Nico, Ravy! Today is the day!" Neptune open the door without hesitation, making the boys awake again.

"Hmm.. for what..?" Nico sleepily asking Neptune, while Raven tries to sleep again.

"We are going to the beach near Planeptune, remember. Today is the day!" Neptune told them once again.

"Oh, hell yes! Is everyone ready to go yet?" Nico wake up right away, and jump out from the bed.

"Yup, only you and Ravy who aren't. I also invited the other CPUs to come join us. Iffy and Compa-chan will join us later after they have done their work. Histy won't though, she will look after the house for us instead. We'll be going to the beach by train, and we need to get to the station real soon before it leave at 7.30."

"Come on pal, you heard her. Get up!" Nico drags Raven out from his bed, forcing him to wake up. Both of them take turns taking a bath and finally change to their outfit. After that, they go to the living room to see Neptune and Nepgear. "We're ready now."

"Let's go! Histy, take care of the house, 'kay." Neptune waves at Histoire as they enter the elevator.

"Yes, stay safe you guys. (^_^)" she smiled seeing they go.

The group went to the Planeptune trains station, they are running as they search for the train they need to get on.

"Which train is it?" Nepgear said as she runs behind Neptune.

"That one, let's make a run for it!" Neptune point towards a certain train, then they start rushing toward it as the door is about to close. The girls and Raven enter the train quickly, and Nico makes a jump for it. He made it right before the door completely closed. "Safe!" Neptune swipes her sweats.

"That was close.." Nico is panting from the run. The group feel relieved too after they made it to the train. While they're resting on the chairs, there is an announcement in the train.

"The train will reach Mobotropolis in 20 minutes, thank you for your attention."

"..." they went silent right away. The boys and Nepgear staring at Neptune after hearing that.

"Ahh..." Neptune sweating a lot suddenly.

"Which train do we need to take again..?" Nico with disbelief look breaks the silent by asking Neptune.

"This one." she shows the tickets to Nico.

"Uhh.. Nep-nep, it's completely on the other side.." Nico forced his smile. He take a deep breath, trying to endure the pain. "How long does it take from Mobothingy to the beach?" he asks the girls since he thinks they might know it.

"I don't know. I and my sister usually fly in HDD mode everytime we go somewhere." Nepgear seems troubled too. Her words are enough to make Nico and Raven depressed. "S-s-s-sorry!" she got shocked and went sorry right away.

"Think positively Nico.. Positive thinking is important.." Nico murmured as he face palming.

"We're dead.. We're totally gonna get scolded.." Neptune looks scared, thinking what awaits them.

They decided to forgive Neptune and forget about it since it's already happen and cannot be undone. The trip to the beach roughly take 43 minutes from Mobotropolis. While in the train, Nepgear is talking to Nico and Raven about the other nation's sister, how they met, and became friends with her. After they reach the station, they see everyone has already gathered around the exit. They can feel the aura of anger from certain CPUs as they walk to them.

"What took you so long?! We've been waiting here for an hour!" Noire blast her anger at them.

"Sorry.. Neptune got us a wrong train by accident." Nico speak on behalf of their group. He tried to avoid her angry glance though. Noire once again scolded them, they only able to look down.

"There, there, Noire. At least they arrived here safely." Vert tries to calm Noire down. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Looks like it." IF answers after she's done checking around.

"I'm so happy you guys could make it too." Nepgear approaches the other sisters.

"Hmph, you better be. Well, I'm important to you after all. So there's no way I won't come." a young girl with long black hair pigtails spoke. She wears black dress, and being tsundere a bit. She is Uni.

"Nepgear-chan.. thank you..." another young girl shyly speaks toward Nepgear. She has shoulder length brown hair. She wears a blue colored winter jacket. Her name is Rom.

"Rom, Rom! Let's go make a sandcastle later!" the other one must be her twin, Ram. She has longer brown hair than Rom, and wear same winter jacket but pink colored instead.

"Nico, Ravy, you haven't met them before, have you?" Neptune shows the boys two girls beside her.

"My name is Plutia, nice to meet you.." the first one, she has a bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very messy bangs while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick braid. She wears a teal colored pajama, and also wears a pink and white stripe high socks and pink bear shaped slippers.

"I'm Peashy! Nice to meet you!" the other one is a blonde little girl with short hair, she energetically greet the boys. She wears yellow jacket with black stripes and a tail, a pair of shorts and sneakers. She also wears paw gloves.

"I'm Nico, and this gloomy guy beside me is Raven. Nice to meet you." Nico does the introduction, and of course he get a solid kick by Raven from behind.

"Anyway, I rented us a villa. It got a nice view too from there." Neptune seems happy again now.

"Hmm, as expected Nepgear." Noire smiled at her.

"Noire, I'm the one who did it! Why praised her instead?!"

"Because there's no way you could be 'that' diligent without other's help." Noire said bluntly. Neptune looks somewhat angry but doesn't deny that too. Both of them then start bad mouthing each other, being childish, even their sisters are a bit embarrassed watching them.

"Those two are really good friends, don't they." Nico giggles, seeing how they act toward each other. The others nodded to Nico's words.

"I heard that! W-wh-what do you mean with me being good friend with her! It's not like I want to be one of her friends!" Noire stuttered.

"Aaahh, Noire's tsundere is here." Neptune starts smirking, poking Noire's cheek.

"But deep inside, you want to, right?" Nico also smiling at her. Noire tries to hold back her emotions.

"That's enough, you two. Stop teasing her or she might end up hate you for real." Vert finally step in, stopping their childish act.

"Ahahaha, because she's so tempting. Well then everyone, let's go to the villa now." Neptune once again lead everyone to the villa by walking since it's not far away. Everyone start following her.

"Ah, wait.. I haven't said anything yet.." Noire still froze in her spot. After a few seconds, she starts following too, still irritated from their treatment to her. While on the route to the villa, Nico can feel the stare from the other sisters who haven't met him and Raven in person.

"Hmm? What is it, you guys?" Nico got nervous. "Umm.. Is there something on my face?"

"You're Nico and you're Raven, right?" Uni speaks in a good manner.

"Yep, and you must be Uni, Rom, and Ram. Nepgear-chan told me about you guys. Nice to meet you." Nico smile at them. Rom is hiding behind Ram though due to her shyness, but Nico doesn't really mind about that.

"Mmm.. You don't look like a bad guy to me. My onee-chan is talking about you two when she got home two days ago, she got mad and stuff." Uni stares at them. Nico only laughing a bit, he knows what she's talking about.

"Ahh, My onee-chan also talking about that too. You come from other world called.. called.." Ram seems to forget about the name.

"Earth." Nico answers for her.

"Yeah, Earth. How does it look like?"

"You sure? I feel you guys will get bored in no time. I mean, there's nothing interesting in our world." Nico looks unsure about it.

"Why not? we got some time to kill before we reach the villa." Uni seems interested too.

"I wanna hear it, let me join!" Peashy suddenly jump in.

"Haa~ you guys gonna talk about his world? Let me join too, I want to know about it." Nepgear who happen to hear them also join as well.

"Very well then. Earth.. It's a planet, not really small but it got a lot of islands and some continents. It's not futuristic like you guys and..." Nico tells them about the earth, and Raven just watches them from behind.

"Seems like they getting along with them pretty quickly." Neptune take a glance.

"Yeah, it's rare to see Uni like that." Noire looks happy too.

"Isn't that great, I guess they are really kind persons." Vert smiled.

"Well, as long as they don't disturb me, I won't complain." Blanc sounds happy, maybe because she thinks that her little sisters are not going to annoy her for a while.

"It looks fun behind.. I kinda want join them too, but I will feel bad about it." Plutia being considerable since it will be too much for Nico to handle alone.

"...And there are some great sceneries at there too, but I wish I can show you guys how it looks. Our phones are still being fixed back in Planeptune." Nico said.

"Ah, about that. You boys, here is your phones." IF hands the phones to Nico and Raven. "They've done fixing them already in the morning. The guy also added some new features on it, like world map, but you will know the rest later once you start using it."

"And the data inside?" Nico asks while they turn it on.

"Still good, nothing's gone he said."

"I'm so glad.. Thanks, Iffy. You're lifesaver." Nico looks relieved.

"No problem." IF continues her chat with Compa.

"Alright, let's continue. Where we at again? Ah yes, the scenery. Take a look." Nico shows the young girls a lot of scenery pictures. They seem amazed that Earth is prettier than they thought, aside from the futuristic stuff that is. Without realizing it, they all have arrived at the beach, the villa isn't that too far from where they at.

"We're here!" Neptune shouting, just like winning a lottery.

"So pretty.." some of them got caught with the beauty of it.

"It's sea! Sea!" Ram seems can't hold back her excitement, while Rom just sparkling by seeing it.

"Oii, Nepkoo. Don't forget to change to swimwear first." IF shouts at Neptune who about to jump right away into the water.

"You guys go ahead and use the villa. We'll change elsewhere." Nico and Raven go to the nearest bathroom, while the girls get changed in the house. After they all have done changing to swimming outfit, they gather in front of the villa.

"There's volleyball court nearby, who wanna play volley?" Nico who happen see it, ask the girls. The CPUs decide to play volley, while the Candidates, Peashy, and Plutia decide to make a sandcastle or something. The boys, Compa, and IF are going to watch the CPUs playing.

"Let's do 2 on 2. I'll go with Blanc." Neptune stands beside Blanc without confirming her first, however she doesn't mind at all.

"Then I'll go with Vert." Noire also does the same. They face toward each other, like some kind of championship. Neptune asks IF to be the score counter while Compa be the referee. After Compa done reading the rules for them, they start playing volley.

After a while, Neptune's team at the losing side with the score 15 for Noire's team and 9 for Neptune's. When Blanc does an attack, the ball accidentally hit Vert's chest and bounce off, making Blanc agitated, due to her small.. I mean she think Vert does it on purpose (Blanc glares at the Author). The game continues, Noire does the serve, and Blanc passes to Neptune. She suddenly jumps up.

"Victory Spike!" she hit the ball hard, the ball lands on Noire's court and bounced, making a V shape.

"Ah! That's cheating!" Noire who got shocked, yells at Neptune.

"Fufufuu.. It's not cheating. The rules only said we're not allowed to use weapons, not skills." Neptune smile arrogantly.

"So you wanna play like that, huh?" Noire snapped. They start again. This time Neptune does the serve, but Noire suddenly transform to HDD mode. "Take this!" she fly toward the ball and hit it hard, allowing them to score easily.

"Why did you transform?!" Neptune got shocked from it.

"The rules never said that we're not allowed to transform." Noire replies with the same tone as Neptune before. The atmosphere becomes serious somehow. Both team are competing with full power. IF seems having a headache seeing their behavior, while Compa seems having fun watching them play.

"Umm.. I feel I'm the one at fault here.. Ravy, let's go to where their sisters at.. If we stay here any longer, we might end up as their victim." Nico whispering at Raven.

"You go first." Raven whisper back. They wait until nobody look at them, and then they sneak their way out. They went to the sisters since they're doing something safe. "I'll just sit back here, you go play with them." Raven tells Nico before he goes under the umbrella that the girls set up.

"Hmm? Okay then. Hey girls, how's it going?" Nico then approaches the girls who look like putting a finishing touch to their works.

"Just a little more... Done!" Ram shouts happily after she, Rom, and Nepgear finished making their sandcastle.

"It's done.." Rom seems happy too.

"Ooh, nice build there, the details are also good." Nico who just comes, squats and looks at it carefully.

"Ah, Nico-san, you come to make one too?" Nepgear looks at him.

"No, no. I'm just here to see what you guys up to." Nico replies.

"Where's your friend? The quiet one." Ram looks around.

"Ah, you mean Ravy? He sits under the umbrella and watch us from there. Anyway, which castle is that from? It's somewhat familiar." Nico trying to remember it.

"It's from Maryo game, the one that always near a flag pole." Ram puts some finishing touches on it.

"Hmm, I see. Uni-chan, you don't make a sandcastle too?" Nico who saw Uni just standing around, watching the others building sandcastle, asks her.

"No, making sandcastles is just for kids, and why do you add -chan when you called me?! D-don't get all friendly-friendly with me so suddenly!" Uni suddenly angry at Nico.

"Uni-chan, you can't be honest with yourself, are you.." Nico sighs. Uni is clenching her teeth, holding back her.. her tsundere (︶w︶). Nepgear called her to join them making another one. In the end, she decided to make too.

"I'm also done!" Peashy comes to them after she finished making something. Nico went to see it, and he only saw a pudding-shaped sandcastle with something written on it, says Nepudding.

"Peashy-chan, you like pudding..?" Nico asks.

"Mmm! I love pudding!" She has a big smile when she answers his question. Nico smiles, seeing how happy she is.

"I'm done too~" sounds like Plutia done something too. Nico comes to her.

"Oh, you too Plutia-san? What did you maAAA..! What the what!?" Nico who was about to scream, closes his mouth right away. Still, he can't hide his shock.

"What's wrong Nico-san?" Nepgear approaches Nico. He points towards a big giant robot made from sand, right in front of them. "Hwaah! What is that giant thing?!" she is shocked too.

"Huh? It's Nepgeardam~ I made it in 1:1 scale." Plutia smiled as she told the name.

_What the.. It wasn't there when I arrived before.. And is that seriously made of sand?!_

"Ah.. so tired.." Neptune's voice can be heard from behind, when Nico and Nepgear turn around, they saw a zomb- the CPUs. They all look pale and in a really bad shape. IF and Compa just follow them from behind, in case someone is lazy and can't walk anymore.

"You girls done with the volley? So, which team win?" Nico tries to start a topic.

"About that.. nobody win, since all the balls got busted up every few hits from us. So we decided to end it as a tie." Vert tells them what happened back there. Nico's shivering as he imagines it, they all went to HDD mode just for playing volley.

"Uhh.. Ahem. We haven't enjoy the sea yet, right? Let's go, before it's too late." Nico pulls himself together.

"Ehh.. I wanna get back and enjoy some puddings.." Neptune with lazy voice.

"Yeah, don't you see we just got back here." Noire sounds irritated, the other two just nodding to their words.

"I know, but it's better than never. After all, you girls haven't spend some times with your sisters today." Nico tries to convince them. After hearing Nico's words, the CPUs went quiet, seeing their sisters expression of being left out, ignored, exiled! Okay that's too much.. In the end, they willingly join. While the rest go play at the seashore, Nico approaches Raven who is still sitting on the back.

"Come on Ravy, don't you just sit there. Let's go too." Nico pulls his hand, forcing him to join them.

They all play together at the sea. Neptune and Nico mostly teasing Noire until she got mad and chase them around. Nepgear, Uni, Peashy and Plutia go splashing water at each other. Vert and Blanc somehow end up arguing about their 'size'. Rom and Ram start bugging Raven now, since they found he has similar attitude with Blanc. IF teaches Compa how to swim well enough.

After they had enough, they changed to their casual outfit and going to rest in the villa. Neptune says that she's going to give others some puddings for snacks. However, Nico says he'll be outside on the terrace for a while, enjoying the sunset. Nico who is currently alone at the moment, sits on the terrace and pulls out his phone. He opens a photo contains him, his parents, and his sister.

"... God, why I had to be such an asshole when I was still able to talk to my family.." Nico talks to himself while looking at the photo. "And now I can't even say anything other than sorry.. after everything I had done. I should have made you guys proud while I could.." Nico with sad voice.

Noire who is about to call Nico to get back inside, accidentally heard him talking to himself. She peeks at Nico and sees the photo too. Nico who is not aware of Noire's presence, keeps mourning. Then Noire slowly leaves Nico alone for now, she doesn't want to disturb him. After that, Nico went inside the villa and took some rest too with the other. Currently, they are talking about stuff until Vert brought up something.

"So, how do we sleep tonight? The rooms are not enough for all of us. There're only two bedrooms in here."

"I know what you mean, the rooms can't fit if I and Ravy use one, and the rest in one room. And it might be awkward if we sleep in the same room with girls, you know what I mean. It's okay, you girls can sleep in the bedrooms. I and Ravy can sleep here." Nico explains for the girls (and the readers) and Raven agrees with him.

"No, no. How about we all sleep in the livingroom? We can move the furnitures aside and we all can fit in." Neptune tells her idea.

"Nep-nep, I said it's ok-"

"That's not a bad idea, coming from her." Blanc agrees right away. Nico got cut off before he can finish.

"Yeah, let's do it that way." Noire too. They all start moving some stuffs now.

"Ah.. Wait.." Nico tries to stop them.

"Don't worry Nicky-san, Ravy-san. They're doing this for you." Compa tells him while she helps the others. Nico and Raven feel bad letting the girls do the moving, so they help them too.

After everyone done moving the furnitures aside, they put the beds down in the living room. It's night by the time they finished it, so they are going to sleep now.

"Ahh.. it's not so bad doing this once a while, together with everyone." Noire said while she relax her body.

"You mean you have no friends to do a sleep party?" Nico quick reply.

"Yeah, since I got no... wait! W-what are you trying to make me say!? It's not like you got a lot of friends too!" Noire mad at Nico right away. Nico went silent.

"I got Ravy.. but.. Yeah.. I guess you're right." Nico with slow tone, accepts it.

"Huh?"

"You so mean Noire.." Vert feels bad for Nico. The other girls stare at Noire.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt him! I'm just-" Noire panicked.

"No, you're not wrong at all. No need to say sorry, I'm used to it anyway." Nico tries to smile.

"Hey Nicky.. I've been wondering, what kind of life you have back in your world?" Neptune asks, she didn't read the atmosphere at all.

"E-eh.. ju-just an ordinary life. You know, as a highschool student where all you do... just studying and doing homeworks." Nico stutters for no reason, and somehow has an awkward feeling to it.

"Is that so? Okay then." Neptune just going with the flow

"Wait, I know you lied to her. When we gathered inside the villa, I saw you sitting on the terrace. You kept looking at a photo on your phone. It looks like there's you and your family, and you said that you're sorry for what have you done before. And surely it's not normal. I'm sorry if I was eavesdropping you, but care to tell the meaning of it?" Noire quickly cuts in. She caught Nico lying about it. Everyone except Raven staring at Nico after hearing Noire's words.

"I can't escape anymore, can I? *sigh* Oh well, you got me.. It's mostly my personal problem, and I feel you guys gonna hate me once I done telling the whole story." Nico surrenders.

"I promise I won't. After all you have done until now, there's no way I will. And like I said last time, we're family now." Neptune with her heartwarming words.

"You don't look like a bad person to me at all." Vert agrees with her.

"Only idiots would hate other person just because of their story..." Blanc also says the same.

"I'll lend my ears for you. D-don't get me wrong, I had to since I accidentally hurt your feeling, not because I want to." Noire being tsundere again.

"I want to hear your story, so we'll know you better, right Peashy-chan?" Plutia seems eager to hear him, even though they all know she might sleep during the storytelling.

"Umm! Peashy want to hear it!" Peashy's a bit pushy. The other sisters also agree to hear Nico's story.

"Alright, alright, if you guys insist.. where should I start from.. that one seems good." Nico murmured.

Next chapter, Nico's young life revealed!

**In case you didn't know, I did a little change at the prologue where I accidentally wrote 4 floating islands in the HDN world. It should be a big continent, like in the MK2 or Rebirth:2, I got mixed up somehow (maybe since I tried to combine the whole HDN series). Again, sorry for my poor writing skill (;ω;)**

Omake

"And there are some great scenery at there too, but I wish I can show you guys how it looks. Our phones are still being fixed back in Planeptune." Nico said.

"Ah, about that. You boys, here is your phones." IF hands the phones to Nico and Raven. "They've done it already in the morning. The guy also add some new features on it, like world map, but you will know the rest later once you start using it."

"And the data inside?" Nico asks while they turn it on.

"Still good, nothing's gone he said."

"Thanks, Iffy. You're lifesaver." Nico looks relieved.

"No problem." IF continue her chat with Compa.

"Umm.. IF-chan? Are you sure this is our phones..? I think you got it swapped with yours by accident.." Nico suddenly stops IF.

"Why?" IF looks at him confused.

"Well.. there's a lot of Comp-" Nico about to says what he saw.

"WAAAHHH! Wait!" IF stops him from spilli.. talking.


	9. Chapter 7: Nico's Background

**Chapter 7: Nico's Background**

The story told from Nico's point of view.

Back then when I was young, I used to be a delinquent. I liked to hurt people, both physically and mentally. Every student in my school avoided me, even the teachers in my school had enough of me. They kept calling my parents, telling how wreck I am during junior highschool. My parents did scold me, but I just ignored them.

I also had a little sister called Erika, she's also a student in my junior highschool, but as a first grader and I was third grader. Her hair was short brown and she's B cup (I'm not a pervert, she told that to me by herself). She has a good personality, and she never thought bad about me, no matter what I done. She was the only one who greeted me and smiled to me everytime I got home. My parents never did that to me.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan." Erika greeted me.

"...You looked like an idiot when you keep smiling like that." I got pissed off just by seeing her.

"Yup, I'm an idiot. That's why I will keep greeting you everytime we meet no matter when and where." she still smiling at me in the end.

"Do as you like, I don't care." I walked pass her to my room.

At first, I didn't know what was the meaning behind her actions. Even her friends told her the same. Most people didn't believe that we were brother and sister. Maybe because of what she did, and what I did, it's perfectly 180 degrees. There's also random rumors spreading due to that too.

"Hey, did you hear it? I heard Nico's sister act good to him because he turn her into one of his slaves." a female student called Yuuka talked to other girls.

"Really? That's terrible of him. I wish Erika was my sister instead." one of the girls seemed to be mad after hearing it.

"Hmm? And what do you mean with that?" I appeared behind Yuuka, the other girls except her already trembling in fear.

"Like I said, he turn his sist.. Ahh! W-wait, wait! I can explain!" she got shocked and fell on the floor. The other girls ran away, abandoning her. "Wait, you guys just gonna bail on me like that?!"

"As I though, you're the one who spreading those stupid crap about me in this school." I said it with menacing look on my face.

"Eek!" she tried to run away, but her legs have given up on her.

"You got any last wish before facing my wrath?" I slowly walked closer to her.

"P-p-please forgive me! I'll do as you say, but forgive me!" she trembled in fear.

"Oi! What's going on over there!" one of the teacher heard the commotion, and walked toward the scene.

"Ah! Sensei, help me!" she called the teacher for help.

"Huh?! You again Nico?! How many times have it been this month!" He noticed me right away, so he hurried to us.

"Tch, lucky bitch.." I turned, and walked away from them.

"Oi! I haven't done talking to you yet!" the teacher shouting at me with angry voice. "What an insolent brat.. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he helped Yuuka up.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you Sensei."

Leaving them behind, I went to the rooftop, trying to calm myself and forget about it. But again, disturbed by another student who appeared to be Yuuka's boyfriend.

"Yo, asshole. How dare you trying to hurt Yuuka? You got no more students to beat up?" the student approached me. His name is Kevin. A bad word right into my face..

"Who are you? Her dad? It's got nothing to do with you." I talked back to him. This wasn't the first time I argued with him by the way.

"She's my girlfriend, you bastard!"

"So what? She was bitchin' about me, so she need a little education on how to act properly as a student." I talked casually.

"That's it! I had enough of you! From the first time I saw you, I felt that I want to punch you right in the face, and I'm going to do it now!" couldn't hold back his anger anymore, he declared that he could beat me.

"Bring it on, weakling." I'm on ready pose. Kevin did try to aim for my face, but I was able to dodge all his strikes and counterattack him a few times before he went unconscious.

Yuuka who had a bad feeling about her BF, tried to find him and managed to saw us fighting. She called a teacher who was available to came with her to the rooftop.

"Sensei, over here!" she hurried the teacher up.

"What is it... huh?!" the teacher who still didn't know the situation, saw the scene. Being shocked by it, he yelled at me. "You beat a student again!? I'm gonna report you and get you expelled this instant, right now!"

"I did nothing wrong, I'm just teaching him physical education." ignoring them again, I walked pass them, heading downstairs.

"Kevin, are you okay!?" Yuuka went to Kevin right after I left, shaking him.

"No good, he's unconscious. Let's bring him to nurse room now." the teacher suggested and brought him to there.

It's already afternoon now, so I decided to go home. But again, I got disturbed by someone. And look, it's the principal which I forgot the name. He always came to me and offered his help to me. He believed I'm a good guy down inside

"Hey, Nicolas-kun." the principal walked to me as I was wearing my shoes.

"Hmm? What is it, old man?" I looked at him. I called him old man since I forgot his name.

"I heard from the teachers that you bullied a female student and beat a male student. Is that true?" he asked me with friendly tone.

"I only taught them how to behave properly. If you're here to tell me that I got expelled, you're wasting your time. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go home." I was about to walk home, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait... No, I will never expel you. Nico.. if you got any problem that you need a help with, I will always here for you."

"Like if I have one." ignoring his words, I went home. After greeted by my little sister, I walked toward my room. Not long after that, she came to told me about something.

"Onii-chan. Tomorrow mom, dad, and I are going to go to see grandpa's grave. Are you coming?" she stood in front of my door.

"Huh? Why do we have to visit the old perv's grave? Just a waste of time." I was lying on my bed, reading a manga.

"Don't say that, I'm sure he'll be happy being visited." she sounded somewhat unhappy.

"You guys go, I'll stay here and read some ninja manga." ignoring her words, I continued reading. Erika suddenly walked close to me.

"Please.. Onii-chan.." she's closing her face to me as she spoke, and with her puppy eyes on top of that. "You won't..?" she tilted her head a bit.

"Jeez, okay! Okay! I'll tag along, but you need to stop looking at me like that." unable to withstand her plead anymore, I decided to follow what she want.

"Nihihi, let's go Onii-chan."

On the next day, my parents thought I wouldn't join them. Yet they didn't seem happy either when I did go with them. We arrived at the graveyard. We went by a car so we parked it first on the nearest lot. We went inside the graveyard while there were two familiar persons coincidentally saw them as they passed by.

"Hey Kevin, look over there. It is Nico and his family." Yuuka poked Kevin as she saw us walking.

"Why are they here?" Kevin finally noticed them too.

"Who cares. Wanna pull a prank on him? Maybe that will teach him not to mess with us, and his parents gonna blame him for that."

"I'm in, but what kind of prank?" after Kevin asked, Yuuka whispered to him about her plan. "Ooh, that's gonna be interesting." didn't know what the consequences are, they started working on their plan.

Back to me and my family who were visiting the old perv's grave. After we've done seeing his grave and prayed to him, Erika and I walked around the park nearby while my parents went to nearby minimarket.

"Hey Onii-chan. Do you know anything about grandpa?" Erika asked me.

"Just ask mom and dad, they're know him better than me." I replied.

"Muu.. you're always like that.." she pouted. "Come on, just tell me about him, please..?" she closed her face to me again.

"For the last time, stop doing that!" I yelled a bit, but she still doing that. "Alright, jeez! I will tell you what I know about him. The old perv died in the age of 78. You're still young at that time, so you might not remember him. I didn't know much about his young life, but I knew during his old day. All he do is just looking at pretty girls and grabbing girl's ass, but got slapped everytime he did it. Well, that's what he got for that. But he always looked happy in the end, that's why I called him the old perv. When he got hospitalized, we went to visit him. He said he was okay, since the nurse is good (looking) to him. Suddenly, our female cousin visited grandpa too, even though we.. umm.. I told her not to. It's not because our family was on bad term with her, but because her bombshell boobs that is. The moment the old man saw her, he said his last word to us, "Thank you... for the food.", and then he let out his last breath. Still a pervert until the end.." I was too focused on telling the story. I didn't notice that my sister was smirking at me. And we're already near the lot where we parked our car by the time I was done.

"See? That wasn't so hard for you to be open a little bit. Keep it up and maybe you will have a lot of friends who care about you in the future." she giggled.

"W-w-wha..! Damn it, you..!" I got angry at her. But at that moment, I saw Yuuka and Kevin stood near our car. "Hmm, isn't that.."

"What is it Onii-chan?" Erika stopped.

"... Nevermind, I thought I saw something." I ignored what I saw there, thinking it might just be a couple that look alike them.

"Alright, it's time for us to go home now." my parents approached us, and then we all heading home with our car.

But.. something happen.. the accident that I would never forget for my entire life.. One of our car's tire suddenly deflated, which made the car lose control. We ended up crashing into a tree hard enough. I who still half conscious, trying to grasp the current situation. My parents who sat at the front, seems like hopeless already. I felt I broke some of my ribs, but I already used to it, so it was not a problem. However, Erika was bleeding and her leg got broken because of the crash.

"Erika, are you okay!" I tried to wake her up, hoping she's still alive. And she was still with me, which made me glad. "Wait, I'll get us some help!" I quickly draw my phone, tried to call the ambulance.

"I'm sor..ry Onii-chan.. if I.. always.. bother you..." Erika forced herself to speak.

"What are you talking about?! Let's go, I'll just carry you to the hospital!"

"..Thank you.. Onii-chan. I.. love.. you..." Erika smiled at me, then slowly letting out her breath.

"No! Don't you say that! Hey, did you hear it? The ambulance is near. We'll get you back like normal again. Come on, I'll buy you your favorite ice cream!" I tried to shake Erika. "We can hang out together, like we used to be before! We can go to the amusement park you always wanted!" I shook her again, more and harder, even though I knew it was useless.

I felt I didn't want to lose Erika no matter what. In the end, I couldn't do anything but just shaking her, wanting her to stay alive. Then I slowly release my grip from her. "Please Erika... don't you do this to me.. Your Onii-chan.. *sniff* will definitely.. become.. a.. better guy.. *sniff* but please.. just wake up.." and then I cried in the public for the first time. The ambulance finally came, but they were just too late. My family couldn't be saved. Only I was the survivor of the car accident, just because a prank gone fatal.

... I lost my family in that day.. My cousins, aunt, and uncle went to help me with the current situation and decided to take care of me too. Few days later, the old man came to my house and wanted to talk to me. My aunt allowed him and led him to my room. After that, she left him alone with me.

"I'm sorry for your lost." he tried to comfort me, also he knew that I had a little mental breakdown from that day.

"..." I didn't want to speak at first.

"I know it's hard for you, but you need to stay strong no matter what."

"..." I still didn't speak, but my inner self said that I should stop being like that.

"Tell me, what happened back there.. if you don't mind." finally, he asked about it.. No, I was waiting for him to asked me. I answered, telling him about the accident, about Kevin and Yuuka prior to it. "I see.. tomorrow I'm gonna ask them about this, could you please come too?" I nodded after hearing his statement.

On the next day, at the principal's room.

"So you accused me and Yuuka that we're the one who behind the car accident, because we did something with your car? I don't accept this! We're not even there in the first place!" Kevin went angry after he heard the principal.

"..." I just remain silent.

"It's your family fault, that they didn't check the tires before they use the car!"

"Now Kevin, please calm down for a bit, I'm sure we can talk about this. He just lost his precious family recently, be considerable a bit. Let me talk to him, but I need you and Yuuka to wait outside for a while. I'll tell you when you can come in." the old man tried to settle the tension around Kevin. After Kevin and Yuuka left the room, he spoke to me. "Now, Nicolas-kun, Kevin said he and Yuuka was never there to begin with. Is that true?"

"No.. He's lying... But I don't care about them anymore.. I have lost my family.. I have lost my sister too.. I have lost everything.." I went into deep sorrow again.

"But you still got yourself."

"I got nothing left anymore in this world.." I didn't hear him, I just kept saying those words.

"Nicolas, stop saying that already.."

"It's meaningless to live without my family.."

"Nico.." the old man couldn't stand watching me depressed.

"I'm just an useless piece of shit now.."

".. Nicolas!" he finally snapped, suddenly yelled at me which shocked me and stopped right away. "You promised to your sister, remember? That you gonna be a better person."

"...I did.."

"Now, are you trying to be one right now?"

"I'm not.." I just realized it. For past few days I did nothing but shut myself inside my room.

"Then you should. Being all depressed, I'm sure your family don't want to see you like that. And after what you promised to your sister, all you do now is just looking down on yourself. If you keep doing that, all I can say is you're not a man at all for breaking your own important promise. But I know you can do better than that, son." he still had faith in me, believed that I would change one day.

"Maybe.. maybe you're right, old man.. but what should I do with Kevin and Yuuka.."

"You said they were the one who do that prank to you, but you got no proof to prove it, am I right?" I nodded to his words. "I will talk to them later and ask them if that true or not, and I'll have my relatives who also happened to be there to ask around if they know something. Now, Nicolas, you can take some day off from the school for a while, I know you need some times after all of this." he gave me a permission to took some days off from school in the end.

"Okay.. Uh.. umm.." and I was struggling to say that words.

"What is it?" he went curious when I tried to say something.

"Ugh.. T-thank you.. old man." I finally said it, the words that rarely came out from my mouth.

"No problem, kiddo. Ah, can you tell them to come in on your way out?" he smiled at me as I took my leave.

Few days later, I heard from one of my (delinquent) friends that Kevin and Yuuka got expelled from the school because of what they had done before. When I asked if it because of the prank that they did to my family, he said there're more than that. Apparently both of them did some shopliftings, drugs, scams, and many more but got caught by the police when they did an investigation on them, while the police got the information from unknown people. My friend said he had a feeling that principal had something to do with it. From that moment, I know that the principal... got a lot of dangerous connections around him..

Finally, I graduated from my school and continuing to high school. I told my friends that I'll stop being a delinquent and moved on. I decided to move away to another province to start a new life. I lived in an apartment. When the new term started, I still couldn't make friends since I used to be alone. One day, when I strolling around the school I saw someone with black attire sitting alone under the tree. I decided to approach him and tried to become his friend. And that's when I met Raven for the first time.

"And that's the end of the story." after he finished the storytelling, the girls are just staring at him "Uhh.. excuse me?"

"I... I didn't know you had such hard life Nico-san." Nepgear already on the verge of crying.

"It's so.. touching. It just like a well made fiction story.." Neptune sounds somewhat.. breaking the fourth wall.

"Nep-nep, that's one step too far for a joke." Nico stops Neptune right away.

"And is that the reason why you sometimes tried to do outrageous stuffs?" IF asks.

"Yeah.. I don't want to be a burden for the others. I don't want to lose anymore.. family member, you know." Nico smiles as he accept the girls as a family now, which made them touched.

"Don't you worry, we appreciate your help. But sometimes there's a time for you to stop doing all of those crazy stunts." she sounds serious, and looks like Nico got another promise to keep there.

"What about Raven here? You said you met him after you moved out. Which means he got his own background story before meeting you then?" Noire seems curious. The other girls also curious too.

"Alright then. Next stop is Ravy's background!" Neptune is getting pumped up to hear another story.

"You ain't stopping, are you? Even though it's past bedtime already." Nico looks at the time and it's already 11.57 PM. And yes, Plutia is asleep. "Well, tell them the story, Ravy." Nico pats Raven's shoulder as he talks.

"..No, not going to." He refuse right away.

"Alright, since he's so shy, let me tell you the story." Nico still going to tell the story in the end, and he receive Raven's glare as a prize.


End file.
